Team RWBYE
by FPSPROsorta
Summary: Ethan Mullino was a normal kid, with a bad background. Now, going to Beacon at age 15 gives him a new chance to right what he has done wrong.
1. Chapter 1: Fresh Off The Ship

I walked up down the airship, scanning every face. Everyone was there for the same reason I was: To attend the prestigious Beacon Academy. The only difference between them and me was the age. Most people that go to Beacon complete four years at a smaller academy, such as Signal, the one I went to. But me, I only completed two, and got bumped up two years. It wasn't my grades, my athletic ability, or my talent. It was my skill, determination, and past.

I continued walking up and down the airship, when I spotted a red and black haired girl. I remembered her from Signal, our friends once got in a fight. Her father taught there, he didn't like me much. I wondered why she was here, till I remembered what she did a few weeks ago, roughly around the time of what happened to me. She defended a dust shop, but me, I defended my life.

* * *

 _July 25, 2015_

" _Roses are red, and violets are blue, one day we'll cruise down Blood Gulch Avenue_ " I sang to myself. I was sitting out in the forest, waiting for my foster family to get the picnic stuff from the car. A twig broke behind me, and I turned around.

"Hey sis, what's taking so long?" I asked, till I looked up and saw what was looking at me.

The Beowolf stared me down. It was waiting for me to be afraid. My family was screaming at me, they were scared. They didn't know my past, all they knew was I was a troubled kid in the foster system. The Beowolf leaned over, got in my face, and opened it's mouth.

I pulled out my knife from my pocket, and stabbed the Grimm through the bottom of it's mouth. It yelped, and swung at me. I hit the ground, rolled to my right, then ran up to it. I shoved my knife into it's stomach, and twisted it. The Beowolf howled and fell to it's side. It grabbed it's side, and stood back up, and glared at me.

There was whistle, and it turned around. A gunshot went off, and hit me in the shoulder. I dropped my knife, and the Beowolf charged me. I jumped to my left, and ran to a tree to take cover. The gunman kept shooting at me, and I pondered what to do. I saw my foster dad on his scroll, calling for help.

"DAD!" I yelled. He looked at me.

"LEAVE! GET IN THE CAR AND LEAVE!" I yelled. My family looked confused, they didn't know what to do, the didn't want to leave me. The Beowolf charged me again, and I dodged, causing him to run into the tree. I retrieved my knife, and beheaded him. The Grimm evaporated, and the gunman ran towards me. I through my knife at him, striking him in the arm. He dropped his gun, took my knife out of him, and ran towards me. He swung the knife at me, and I blocked him with my right arm.

He struck me with a punch to the gut, and I doubled over while backing up. He punched me in the nose, and I glared at him.

 _You've been through worse Ethan_ I thought to myself.

I wiped my blood off my nose, and swung. I hit the man across the face, and threw him off balance. As he started to fall, I cocked my arm back, and struck him so hard he left a crater and the ground shook. He looked me, and popped his neck. I turned to my right, to see my mom hugging my sister, who was bawling.

The man stood up and started walking towards me. I picked up my knife from the ground, and charged him. I cut his stomach, and kicked him to his knees. I walked behind him, and grabbed his arm.

"This is for dad." I said. I cut his arm.

"This is for Caleb." I said. I cut his arm deeper.

"This is for mom." I cut his hand off.

"This is for Elias." I cut his arm off.

"And this one, THIS IS FOR ME." I screamed, and slit his throat. His lifeless corpse fell to the ground. I wiped my knife off on him, put it away, and looked at my foster family.

"Ethan...Ethan...how?" My foster mother asked. I stared at her.

"Habit." I answered. I started walking towards them, and my six year old sister screamed. I walked up to her, and squatted down to talk to her.

"Hey, it's okay. It's still me." I told her. She looked at me, sniffled, then hugged me. I hugged her back, and looked up at my mom, who was terrified. My father walked up, and mouthed "I'm sorry." That day, I was back in the foster system.

I sat in the front room of the foster house, when one of the volunteers walked into the room.

"Ethan, you have a visitor." I looked up, and saw Ozpin.

"Ethan. That fighting was, incredible." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked. He looked out the window at a crow, and looked back at me.

"People."

"Are you just here to congratulate me on being kicked out of my foster house?" I asked.

"No, I'm here to offer you a home." Ozpin said. "You don't have to accept."

"Explain, please." I said.

"As you most likely know, I'm the headmaster at Beacon, and the new semester is starting soon. I think you would be a perfect fit for our program. The only thing is, you just finished your sophomore year at Signal. I could, personally, see to it that you start your freshman year at Beacon this fall. If, that sounds good to you."

"Yes." I answered quickly. Ozpin stood up, and nodded at me.

"Very well. I'll be seeing you very, very soon." Ozpin turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

I started to make my way towards the girl. I squeezed in between people, my rifle bumping against me every step I took. I made it close to her, and stood still, waiting for a good time to step in.

"I want to be a normal girl with normal knees!" I heard her say to a blonde girl standing next to her. I took a deep breath, and stepped up to introduce myself.

"Hi, my name's Ethan." I said. The two girls checked me up and down. The blonde one locked eyes with me.

"Didn't you play Grifball at Signal?" The she asked.

"Yes ma'am I did. Starting forward on varsity." She looked at me, nodded, then extended her arm.

"I'm Yang, and this is my sister, Ruby." She said.

"Hi!" Ruby said. Ruby had silver eyes, and it drew my attention, but I didn't mention it. We talked for the remaining thirty minute ride on the airship.

I was a little late of the airship but when I got of the ship I saw Yang walking with some people who I guessed were friends, and Ruby was standing by herself.

"Hey Ruby, you ok?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, but Yang ditched me so I'm alone" She said to me.

"I'm here, so you're not alone" I had said in an attempt to be nice.

"Yeah I guess" She replied. She started walking backwards

"Ruby watch out!" I had yelled, trying to catch her attention. She was about to fall into some girl's luggage. Let me rephrase that. Weiss Schnee's luggage.

"Watch out you duntz! You could have broke something!" She yelled at Ruby.

"Hey, she didn't break anything so leave her alone!" I yelled in defense of Ruby. Weiss had given me a look and walked away.

"At least you tried to save me." Ruby said to me.

"It's the thought that counts." I responded.

"Hey look pukeboy!" She said, taking off. I didn't know who she was talking about, and I stared as she ran off.

 **A/N: The RWBYE Story is currently undergoing maintenance as of 12/2/2017. Grammar mistakes, spelling, and certain portions of the story will be edited. Thank you for reading. Check my profile for an in depth explanation and schedule. Thank you! -FPSPROsorta**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School

Within a blink of the eye, Ruby was gone. She had some serious speed on her, and I liked that. I was intrigued by who she called pukeboy, but at the same time, I didn't want to know, because boy I hate vomit. I decided to start walking to the auditorium, correction, what I _thought_ was the auditorium. I ended up in the library and cafeteria before I ended up in the right place. Once I entered the auditorium, I started walking down the main aisle, looking for a place to stand.

"Hey Ethan! Come stand with us!" I heard Yang say over the sound of hundreds of people talking.

"Long time no see! I didn't think I would see you two again judging how late you two were." Yang said.

"Hey it's confusing around here! It's not like they gave us maps Yang." Ruby said in defense. I slowly put away the map of the campus I got from the library, while the two started arguing. As soon as Ozpin walked out onto the stage though, everyone went silent.

"I'll...keep this brief, you have traveled here today in a search of knowledge, to hone your craft, and acquire new skills. And when you are finished you plan to dedicate your lives to helping other people" He said.

I had looked over at Ruby and Yang, only to find that Ruby had like one of the biggest smiles ever. Of all time. She caught me looking at her and she kinda blushed and looked away.

 _I've hopefully found a long-term friend,_ I thought to myself.

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of a purpose... Direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Ozpin had continued to say.

Pushing up his glasses a bit he ended with,"It is up to you to take the first step".

People started looking at each other and whispering.

"Did he just insult us?" Yang had said in an angered voice.

Ozpin walked away from the mic and Goodwitch stepped up.

"You will gather in the ballroom , your initiation is tomorrow. Be ready. Your are dismissed" Goodwitch told us before she too walked off the stage.

Yang mentioned something about Ozpin's little speech but I wasn't able to hear what she said.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up with ya'll later, I'm going to go to the library" I told Ruby and Yang before I left to go do a little research.

"Ok, see you later!" Ruby and Yang said together.

I needed to brush up on a little history of war, and especially on firearms. We rifle was going to need an upgrade in the next couple weeks. The library was so huge that it took ten minutes for me to find the history section, and an additional five minutes for the weapon section. I rounded a corner, and bumped into a tall, slender girl with black hair and a little bow.

"Oh um, sorry, didn't see you there" the girl said to me.

"Nah, it's my fault, I should've been paying better attention." I replied, I didn't want the poor girl to feel guilty. I helped her pick up her books when I realized that they were too heavy for her.

"Hey, do you want some help with that?" I offered to her.

"Um, yeah, sure. My name is Blake by the way." She told me.

"I'm Ethan, what year are you in Blake?" I asked her.

"I'm just starting my first year here" Blake nervously answered.

"Me too." I proudly said.

"You seem a bit to young to be here. No offense" She said to me.

"I'm 15 actually, Ozpin had bumped me up 2 years so I could come here early. He is a nice man. I like your bow by the way." I said with a smile on my face.

Blake got a bit shy again and said "Thank you, I like your, um, your tactical pants"

I looked down at my black pants with the built in knee pads.

"Thanks!" I responded.

So, we walked in quietness back to the ballroom. But those books were HEAVY. I could see why she was struggling and I'm only holding half of them. I dropped off her books and left to go look around the school. When I got back it was dark and mostly everyone was laying down with sleeping bags that were provided by the school. I found Yang and Ruby talking to Blake.

"Hey Blake, Yang and Ruby. How ya'll doing?" I said when I got close to them. When I asked them that they got this huge confused look on their faces. "You know her?" All three of them said pointing at each other.

"I met Blake in the library and Ruby and Yang on the airship here." I told them.

"I hope you realize people are trying to sleep here!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Weiss. Again.

"You here to pick on people again or are you filing a noise complaint?" I asked her in an un-amused voice.

"Uh, you can't talk to me like that." Weiss said.

"Says who?" I asked her.

"Me." She said defensively.

"And when did you get the authorization to boss my around." I shot back.

"Guys! Stop, let's just go to sleep." Ruby said, intervening.

" I agree with Ruby, let's just go to bed. " I said. We all said our good nights and went our separate ways.

I laid in my sleeping bag, thinking _._ I was upset about losing a foster family again, but I was still thinking about my biological family.

 _March 22, 2007_

"By Auntie May! I'll see you next month!" I yelled to my Aunt as I walked to the city bus. I was 7 at the time, and I was visiting my Aunt that lived in a village close to the one I lived in, named Timestan. It was a 3 hour ride so I decided to take a nap.

"Traffic's good today, that's odd."

"Yeah, there is normally a good amount of traffic."

Thanks to the people talking about traffic I woke up. I got off at my stop and went home. Normal, right?. My parents weren't home for some reason, so I went to a friends house. I went to his house and they were gone too. So I went to another friend's house. When I knocked on the door, it just...opened. I went in to see if anyone was home and I found no one. What I did find though was a laptop. I got on it and viewed the recent webcam footage to find an answer, and I found one. But not a good one. I heard screaming in the distance and then I saw a door open.

Grimm started coming in, then...humans. They looked like White Fang outcasts. They had the same armor as the them, but different colors. But what really disturbed me was the Grimm. They were tamed or something by the White Fang Outcasts.I skipped ahead in footage and found out they were robbing houses and kidnapping their occupants. So I got up from the computer and thought.

"Should I go to Auntie May's and stay there or make a run for Vale. I can't go to Auntie Mays', that wouldn't be safe, and they may already have gotten there. To Vale it is." I said to myself. So I ran. I ran up hills and thru forests, constantly hiding from the Grimm.

After a day or so I made it. I became an orphan after that. That's why I wanna be a huntsmen. I want to protect the people of Remnant from what happened to me. I want everyone to be happy. But to this day, 8 years later I still search for clues to take down that group I saw and possibly save lives.

 **Hey guys! I tried to fix my spelling/grammar/spacing, so if you feel like I should fix some more of it just let me know! Anyways, have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation Part 1

**YAY! Chapter 3 is here! Before I begin I wanna thank everyone that has read my story so far. I plan to do MANY more chapters. Thank you all and as always have fun and happy writing!**

"BREAKFAST TIME!" Someone had screamed.

"Well thanks, I guess" I murmured under my breath as I got up.

I looked over to see if Ruby and Yang woke up and sure enough they did. It was kinda funny because Yang looked like she was gonna beat the crap out of the dude that yelled. I _would_ make a joke, but I don't feel like dying before I even had my first breakfast here.

"Morning ya'll" I said to them.

"Morning Ethan! Morning Yang! Did you guys sleep good?" Ruby had cheerfully asked us.

 _How can she be cheerful when some guy just yelled and woke everyone up?_ I thought to myself.

"I slept good, but how did you sleep in _that_ Ethan?" Yang asked me. I looked down to find my Tac-Pants, combat boots and my Signal Academy hoodie.

"I forgot to change into my pajama's! Crap! But yes I slept good Ruby." I replied to both Yang and Ruby. Ruby and Yang had started laughing like madmen at me and I just couldn't help but join them.

"Okay, let's stop laughing at me and get some food" I had said to them because I was REALLY hungry at that point.

"Yeah, sure, I guess" Ruby replied while trying to regain her breath from laughing.

"PANCAKES! THEY HAVE PANCAKES!" We heard some girl scream in excitement. We weren't able to find her, but we all were confused.

"So she was right!" I said and licked my lips as I got my pancakes. We found a place to sit and started eating.

"Umm, hey Ruby, mind if I sit with you guys?" Some tall blonde kid said to Ruby. I almost punched him in the gut because he was right behind me and scared me.

"Sure pukeboy, I mean Jaune, sorry!" Ruby had half laughed and half said.

"Oh, you're pukeboy. And why are you pukeboy if you don't mind asking?" I said to Jaune.

"Motion sickness is normal ok, I got motion sick and the end." He replied kind of embarrassed.

"Oh, ok. My name's Ethan." I said as he started eating, I don't think he heard me though.

"So, why are ya'll here? I mean at Beacon." I asked, breaking the silence.

"I wanna go on as many crazy adventures as possible. And well, if I help people along the way, it's a win-win." Yang replied first.

"Yang used to read my stories when I was young. Stories of heroes and monsters. I wanna be like the heroes in the books and help people." Ruby said next.

"Real quick, I was wondering, are ya'll sisters or just really good friends?" I FINALLY asked them.

"Sisters" They replied, clearing up my confusion.

"Juane, what about you?" I asked pukeb- I mean Jaune.

"What? Huh? Oh, right. All of my ancestors were huntsmen and huntresses. So, I just wanna be like them." He said, and then proceeded to eat a pancake in 1 bite. 1 freaking bite, no joke.

"What about you Ethan?" Ruby asked me, catching me off guard. " _Why didn't you prepare to be asked Ethan!"_ I thought to myself.

"Something happened to all my friends and family when I was little and I wanna help people and try to protect them from what happened to me." I replied right as an announcement started.

"Will all first year students report to the locker room. Thank you." The PA lady said. We threw away our trash and left for the locker room. With the little adventure I had yesterday I knew right where to go. Every thing was going normal in class until we someone decided to pick on Jaune. This guy shoved Jaune into a rocket locker and pressed some number and boom, there it went. I don't know who was more mad, Ms Goodwitch or Ruby. Ruby ran up to this guy and pinned him against the wall then started threatening him. In response of that, Goodwitch had to pull Ruby off him and separated them.

"Your sister's a fighter I see" I leaned over to Yang and told her.

"You should she what happens when someone is mean to Zwei" She said back.

"Who's Zwei?" I said confused.

"Oh, our dog" She replied to me.

"Ruby, are you ok?" Yang asked her little sister when she reached us.

"I'm fine, it's him you should be worried about." She replied in an angry voice.

"Let's just put this aside for now, and listen to Goodwitch " I had suggested to the 2 sisters.

 _Later that day._

"I know! We'll have some sort of distress signal! A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest, we could imitate a sloth!" The orange haired girl said to the guy in green.

"Nora." The guy said.

"Yes, Ren?" She replied.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren told Nora.

"THAT'S WHY IT'S PERFECT! No one will suspect we are working together!" Nora really excitedly said to Ren.

"I wonder what they are all worked up about?" Ruby said as they passed her.

"I don't know" Yang said to her little sis.

"I think they hate each other's guts." I said sarcastically.

"Ha Ha Ethan" Yang said back to me.

"So you seem awful cheerful this morning!" Yang had said to Ruby.

"Yeah, after some guy woke us all up" I said under my breath.

"Yep, no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I let my sweat heart do the talking." Ruby had said to Yang before she started hugging her weapon.

"Well remember Ruby, you aren't the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up you're gonna have to work together and meet new people." Yang had said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Ugh, you sound like dad. First of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And second of all I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk." Ruby proudly said. I reached over and gave her a high five before grabbing the backpack that contained my weapon.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang had questioned her sister.

"Um, I don't know, I guess I'll be on your team or something." Ruby had quietly said in response.

"Why don't you try to be on someone else's team?" Yang had asked Ruby.

"Oh! You could be on my team Ruby!" I suggested.

"Yeah, I guess Ethan but wait. My dear sister Yang, are you insisting that you don't want to be on a team with me?" Ruby said with slight irritation in her voice.

"What, no of course I do! I just thought, I don't know, maybe help you break out of your shell!" Yang had said trying to evade her sister's question.

"WHAT THE! I don't need to break out of my shell!" Ruby yelled at Yang.

"Hey look, pukeboy's back!" I had told them when I saw Juane walk in.

"You ok Jaune?" Ruby, Yang and I asked him.

"Yeah! I didn't land that far from the school. See you guys later, I need to go find my locker." He told us then walked off with a confused look on his face. We finished getting our stuff and just waited around for the announcement for us to go to where ever we needed to go.

"Will all first year student's please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, will all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediantly. Thank you." The PA lady said to everyone.

We walked over to see Juane sitting against the wall.

"Having some trouble there lady killer?" Yang asked him.

" I don't understand. My dad said all girls look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Pukeboy asked us.

"Snow Angel probably wasn't a good start." Yang told him. Ruby offered some help to Juane and we walked off.

We were all on the cliff. Ozpin was giving a speech but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking past him at the forest down past the cliff. We had a nice view. The only thing that ruined it was the fact we didn't know what was down there.

"Destory everything or you will die" I managed to hear Ozpin say.

 _Do or die, oorah. I really need to stop doing that._ I thought to myself.

One by one students started flying off. I cleared my head and only thought about my landing. Juane was talking to Ozpin. He launched. Then Yang. Then me.

 _Far north, do or die, eye contact means teammate. Let's go._

 **That's the end of Chapter 3. I think I put Goodwitch in where ever I missed it. But anyways, here it is! Since chapter 9's record for me, I decided to go back and fix the chapters leading up to when I got my editor. Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation Part 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 4 is here! There is going to be a few announcements at the bottom of the page, so look out for that. Anyways guys, have a good day!**

There I was, flying through the air like a Nevermore. It was the best feeling ever.

"Ethan airlines coming in for a rough landing. Brace for impact. Thank you." I said to myself as I came in for a landing.

 _Nice, a large open field, perfect for a runway_ I thought to myself. I hit the ground and fell over.

"Let's not do that again." I noted in the back of my head.

I made my way to the edge of the field, and was confronted with a forest.

 _Just keep running Ethan, you've ran further than this._ I thought. I made it about a mile or so before I FINALLY met opposition. In front of me was a Beowolf. Just one though, which made me alert to my surroundings. There could be more sitting out there, waiting to ambush me. I pulled out my Nightfall Carbine and fired at the Beowolf. The creature had rolled out of the way of my bullets and swung at me. His paw had connected with me chest and hit me against a tree. I managed to regain my balance and returned fire. I managed to land a bullet in the Grimm's eye, leaving him with one eye. He started charging towards me. I managed to jump out of the way and then the Beowolf rammed into the same tree he hit me into.

"That's what you call karma!" I exclaimed. The monster's tail was laying down, so I took this as an advantage and pulled out my knife. I ran up his tail and stabbed him the head, causing him to die.

 _Ethan:1, Grimm:0,_ I thought to myself. I got my weapons and took off North.

"I'm queen of the castle!" I heard Nora say.

I came of the forest with my rifle up, and I almost got killed because of it. Yang must of heard my safety click on and she punched me in the face.

"OW! SAME SIDE! SAME SIDE!" I yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, but next time announce your presence." Yang informed me.

"But that takes away the stealth advantage." I told her. I ran over to the ruins that once held our objectives.

"Crap, they're all gone!" I exclaimed. I turned around to see Ruby running towards Death Stalker, while a Nevermore was doing a strafing run trying to hit her. Weiss had saved her somehow using what I guessed was her semblance. Yang ran out and helped Ruby while the rest of us faced another threat. There was 3 Ursi charging at us from the side. We managed to dispatch the Grimm, as the Death Stalker got loose. I shot at the Death Stalker with Nightfall, but the bullets had bounced off the beast's armor. Ren joined beside me and started firing also.

"There's no point in fighting them, let's leave." Ruby told everyone.

"Run and live, that's an idea I can stand behind!" Jaune exclaimed.

"OORAH! LET'S MOVE!" I yelled as the Death Stalker got closer. Ruby took lead and started running off with everyone following her.

Yang had held back a bit, then I turned around and told her "Unless you're gonna try and be a hero, come on. We don't need anyone dying today!"

"Oh, yeah, right. Let's go!" She had agreed then ran off.

We reached what looked to be bridge ruins.

"Well, this is great." I said under my breath.

"HIDE!" I heard someone yell.

I dove for cover and readied Nightfall. The Death Stalker and walked right past us when I guess Nora got excited. She pulled out this HUGE hammer and smacked the thing is the side, knocking it over. The Grimm had recovered and tried to sting Nora, but was blocked by a red-haired girl. She was blocking with her sword, protecting Nora. Yang and Weiss had went to help the red-haired girl. Nora ended the fight though, rather violently. She jumped up and smashed the Death Stalker in the abdomen, crushing the monster, letting it disappear like a ghost.

"Now that's done, let's get back to the cliff!" Nora excitedly said.

The Nevermore came back around for another run, luckily missing everyone. We advanced up the ruins, making it to a point of no turning back. We were stranded on a single tower, no way off of it. I had been busy reloading my gun and making sure nothing of mine broke when I heard cheering. I looked up to see Ruby standing on the cliff, holding her weapon. Her hood was flowing in the wind, and there was roses flying around her.

Weiss had used her semblence to make a bridge up the cliff, where we were met by Ruby, Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"Well done students. You can go cool off from all this fighting. But, the ceremony is in 3 hours." Goodwitch told us.

"A 15 year old, killing a Nevermore. That's not something you see everyday." Ozpin had said, referencing Ruby.

"Well my sister is the best!" Yang told the headmaster, hugging Ruby.

"You're...choking...me..." Ruby informed Yang.

"Oh, sorry Ruby." Yang had said to Ruby.

"Well, should we get to know each other? I mean, we are going to be seeing each other alot." I suggested to the group.

"Yeah! Let's do that!." The red-haired girl said.

"I'm Pyrrha! Nice to meet all of you!" The girl named Pyyrha said.

"I'm Nora!" Nora had excitedly exclaimed.

"I'm Ren." Ren said quietly. He must of been tired out.

"I'm Ruby!" Ruby said.

"Yang" Yang stated.

"I'm Weiss." The Schnee said.

"NOT Snow-angel." She said as she shot a look at Jaune.

"I'm Blake" The shy girl said

"I'm Jaune Arc. And I am _free_." He said towards the ladies. I think Weiss laughed at him, but I'm not to sure.

"I'm Ethan, and I'm glad to be working with ya'll for the next 4 years." I told everyone.

"What was with that hoohah or what ever earlier?" Blake asked me. I was caught off guard, no one has really ever asked me this before.

"Well, I was raised outside the kingdoms, and raised in the wrong neighborhood. Ya'll remember Timestan?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah, the place that became a ghost town a while ago when all the residents vanished." Ren said.

"Well, what most people don't know is that it was a Militia town. My father was in the Militia, so I spent a lot of time around soldiers. That's one of the reasons I say Oorah." I told everyone.

"Ugh, the militia! You mean those stupid fighters that want to only cause mayhem! I was about to tolerate you Ethan! But then you reveal this to us! They're almost as bad as the White Fang!" Weiss yelled.

"Stop. Just stop. I'm not one of them, I'm here, to be a huntsmen, NOT a militia fighter. The past is the past, let's just leave this behind us." I told Weiss. She said an annoyed fine and then everyone walked off going their separate ways.

I was walking to the library when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Blake!" I said to Blake when I turned around.

"You must have serious guts to go saying that." She informed me.

"Why? It was the past, it's not like I'm a terrorist." I told her.

"Yeah, if only it was like that with us." Blake sadly said to me.

"What?" I asked her.

"I was in the White Fang as a kid. Pretty much born into it. I was at every rally and protest. But when our leader backed down, a new one stepped up, with different intentions. That's when the White Fang turned into what it is today. So I left, because I wanted my skills to be used for good." Blake told me.

"Wait, so you're a Faunus?" I asked her.

"Well, duh!" She replied back. She pulled off her bow revealing cat ears. She put the bow back on real quickly, just in case some one walked down the hallway.

"That's, that's pretty cool actually." I told her.

"Really? Thanks, just don't tell anyone. Not all people think like that." She told me.

"I won't, I promise." I assured her.

"Thank you." She replied.

"No problem." I said as we walked off the library.

 _Later that day_

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren." Ozpin said.

"The four of you retrieved to White Nook pieces. So, the four of you shall work together now as Team JNPR, let by Juane Arc." Everyone started cheering as Ozpin finished. Pyrrha had playfully hit Jaune, causing him to fall over.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao-Long, and Ethan Mullino." The headmaster had called us up to the stage.

"Four of you retrieved the Gold Knight pieces. But, one of you weren't able to retrieve a piece. Even with that incident, The 5 of you will now work together as Team RWBYE, led by, Ruby Rose." Everyone cheered, Yang hugged Ruby, and Blake and Weiss gave each other high fives. I had mouthed "Thank you" to Ozpin before joining the celebration.

"Say's here, our dorm is... 384!" Ruby had informed us while we walked down the hallway.

"I see it!" Yang said loudly, and ran like a horse to the door. Since Ruby had the key, Yang just sat there waiting for everyone else.

"I can't wait to lay down!" Weiss said, kicking off her high-heels. There were a few doors on the sides of the room, but we decided to explore around in a bit.

"So there's four beds, and one air mattress. I know where I'm sleeping tonight." I said to myself.

"That sucks, why don't you get a bed?" Yang asked me, as if I knew the answer. I sat down on the air mattress, and discovered a piece of paper.

 _To Ethan,_

 _We are sorry abut the air mattress. We were not prepared to have 5 people in one dorm. In the time being this will have to do until we can get you a bed. Ozpin was sure it was a good idea to put you on this team, don't prove him wrong. Good Luck._

 _Signed,  
Glynda Goodwitch_

"Well okay. They didn't have an extra bed for me, so I'm stuck with this for a bit. Ya'll wanna explore a bit?" I asked the team.

"Yeah!" Ruby said in response. Weiss just groaned and stayed on her bed. Blake shrugged her shoulders and said sure, while Yang dashed for a door.

"Ooh, shiny!" We heard her exclaim from the room. We ran in to find a living room, kitchen and dining room. There was a nice TV, a glass table, and sleek wooden chairs.

"WEISS! COME LOOK AT THIS! IT'S AWESOME!" Ruby yelled back at the tired girl.

"What, OH MY OUM THIS IS AWESOME!" She exclaimed as she walked in.

"If only we had an Xbox..." Yang said. I dashed out of the room and came back with my bag. I sat it on the couch and took out it's contents. Inside it was an Xbox 1, a fold-able TV, four games, and four controllers. I also had all my other stuff in there, because I came prepared!

"Wow! You have Call of Battlefield! And World of Remnant! Also Knightfall! Those are like my favorite games!" Yang shrieked. The girls had went to explore the other room's while I set my stuff up.

"So, there's a closet,bathroom, and an empty room. I' guessing it's a storage room, but you can sleep in there if you want. I bet you wouldn't wanna sleep in the same room as girls." Blake offered.

"Nah, I'm fine. I shouldn't be separated from my team because I'm a guy. Unless you're hinting that you want me to sleep in there Blake." I told her.

"Oh, no. I just thought that-"

"It's fine. I understand what you meant, I was just messing around." I interrupted her to say.

"Let's call it a day, I'm tired." Weiss informed us.

"I call first shower" I said. When I was done showering, everyone was asleep so I went to lay down.

 _Was she serious? About being in the White Fang? There's no way she was kidding. You don't joke around about that stuff._ I thought to myself.

"You still up too?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Yang.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep." I told her.

She pulled me off my bed and dragged me to the living room, almost smacking my head on the door. I sat on the couch while she turned on the Xbox and TV.

"Catch." She said as she tossed me a controller. We sat down and played some CoB (Call Of Battlefield) for the rest of the night, till we passed out on the couch.

 **Well guys, this is Chapter 4! This broke my record for longest chapter, the previous record being 1,600. This chapter was over 2,000 words long! I wanna say thank you to everyone that has took time out of their day to read this story, and everyone that has reviewed. Also, I wanna say that I realize that Ethan is sorta a Gary Stu. I have been trying to fix it. Let me know if you got the game references in this chapter. If you didn't just tell me and I will tell you. As always, have a good day! Man, this was a hard one to fix.**


	5. Chapter 5: An Eventful Day

"Awww, that's cute!" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes to see Blake, Weiss and Ruby looking at Yang and I. "You comfy there, Mr Militia?" Weiss asked me. I looked down to see I rolled off the couch and onto the floor. Correction, Yang shoved me off the couch. I shot Weiss a look and said "Yes I am, thank you for asking." I got up and got some water. When I came back I looked at Yang. Weiss was holding some scissors and a bit of her hair. "Kinda early for a prank Weiss." I told her. Ruby pulled Blake and I aside to tell us something. "No one mention it to Yang, she hates when people touch her hair. But, if she notices, blame Weiss." She whispered to us. "Good game Ethan!" Yang had said startling me. "Oh yeah, good game. Thanks for pushing me off the couch by the way." I said back to her. "No problem!" She happily replied. "Who wants to decorate!" Ruby suggested. Everyone said Yes except Weiss but we went ahead and did it anyway.

Everyone started hanging up posters and adding touch of what they liked to the room. I had hung up a poster that said "We all die, but if you don't fight, you won't live" It was a recruitment poster that was used by the militia. I may not like the militia, but I respect them. I also just like the quote so I stole the poster. I also hung up a poster of Jeff Williams, one of the best musicians on Remnant. As I reached into my bag to grab my extra magazines for Nightfall, pulled out some dogtags. Once chain had said "SGT Mullino ", the one my father wore into his very last firefight. Then the other chain said "PFC Mullino", the one I was wearing when my father had died right in front of me.

"Hey, are you ok Ethan?" I heard Yang say. I guess she saw me staring at the tags. I tried to hide them, but my tag fell on the floor. "Yeah, I'm fine Yang." I said back. _Please don't see it, please don't see it_ I thought to my self. Yang bent over and grabbed the tag, reading it outloud. "PFC Mullino. Your father, I presume?" She asked me, handing the tag back to me. Everyone in the dorm turned to face me, hoping to learn the backstory of the dog tag. "No, it was mine." I told them. Every was surprised, but Weiss did what she does best, over react. "You see! A militia fighter right here!Right in front of us!" "You heard him say he's not a fighter anymore Weiss!" Blake said in defense. "How old were you Ethan?" Ruby asked me. "Huh. Oh, yeah. Well, the militia had been running low on volunteers around 2005, so they started recruiting kids. And I joined. I thought I was fighting for the right cause, but I wasn't. They committed many war crimes, and that was one of them." I said in response. I put on the dogtag, and the team went back to what they were doing.

"We should make bunk beds!" I heard Ruby say. "YES! LETS DO IT!" I heard Yang yell. They had turned and looked at me, hoping I would build them. "Um, I dont know how to build bunk beds, you're gonna have to ask someone-fine, just get me some tools." I told them. They got me tools, I built the bunk beds and we were set. "Okay, our first class is at 9:00 today" Ruby had informed us. "Uh, guys. Class starts in 5 minutes." I told everyone. Everyone jumped off their bed, grabbed their books, and ran for the door. We were running out when team JNPR stuck their heads out. "Class! Five Minutes!" I yelled back at them, prompting them to join our sprint to class. We made it there, almost being late. We all took our seats as class began.

Professor Port had been talking to the class, but I had been too busy drawing some ideas to add to Nightfall, when I heard Weiss say "I am sir!". I looked up from my drawing to see Weiss walking up to the front of the classroom. "Go Weiss! Fight well! Yeah! Represent Team RWBYE!" I heard the other members of the team say."Don't get killed Weiss." I said, not really feeling energetic, I would of said something different if I was feeling more energetic. I was still thinking about earlier. I _hope they don't think different of me now,I'm different then I was before the militia_ I thought to myself. I looked to the front of the classroom to see Weiss get disarmed by the Boarbatusk. My instinct was to get up and help, but I knew I shouldn't of, because Professor Port would probably gotten mad at me. I looked over to Port to see what his facial expression was. He had a face of approval, so I looked back at Weiss, just in time to see her kill the boar Grimm."Well, it looks like we are in the presence of a true huntress in training!" Port said as the bell rang. The whole team had sprinted to the exit, when we stopped to say congrats to Weiss. "Hey nice job Weiss! You showed that dumb Grimm who's boss!" Yang told the "Ice Queen". "Yeah, thanks Yang." She said in response. Blake had already walked off, to the library I guess. "You did a great job Weiss!" Ruby tried to tell Weiss. Weiss had walked off in the middle of Ruby talking, and we had no clue why. "Well, that was odd" I said to everyone."I'm going to go get a snack! See you later." Ruby said, leaving Yang and I standing Yang and I standing in the hallway. "I'm going back to the dorm." Yang said. "Mind if I join you?" I asked her. "Yeah, why not, but I may shove you off the couch again." She said jokingly.

 _At the dorm_

"Hey, do you hear that yelling?" I asked Yang. "Yeah, it sounds like Ruby and Weiss." She stated. I started to get up and walk to the door when she stopped me. "Hey,let them settle their issue, anyways, I think I owe you a rematch."She said. I nodded in agreement and we walked off to the living room.

Yang and I had just finished a match of Knightfall when we heard the dorm door open. We went to go investigate the noise, only to find a saddened Ruby Rose. "Hey Ruby, what's wrong?" I asked her."Weiss was yelling at me and saying I shouldn't be the leader of team RWBYE, and that I shouldn't be at Beacon." She said with a sad voice. "Well, she must be the most incorrect person in the world. You're doing great as a leader Ruby, and of course you should be here. You're one of the best fighters in our year." I told her, trying to reassure her. "Yeah, I guess. What were you two doing?" She asked Yang and I. "We were playing Knightfall, wanna join us?" Yang said to her little sister. "Yeah, what game-mode?" She asked us. "Attrition." I said in response, causing her to let out an excited squeal. We went back into the living room, where Ruby destroyed Yang and I in Knightfall.

About an hour had passed from when Ruby had walked in, and we heard the door open again. "Ugh, Ozpin DID make a mistake. I should be the leader, not some 15 year old! Why is she even here, her and Ethan. They're both too young." We heard Weiss say. Yang had an angered look on her face, she was about to get up and beat up Weiss I think. "Hey, Yang, let's be quiet and listen. We could blackmail her into being nice." I whispered to the blonde. "Yeah, I guess." She said back.

Weiss had gone quiet for a bit, until she walked into the living room. "AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She yelled at us. Yang, Ruby, and I had started laughing so hard we fell on the floor. "Hey, it's not funny guys!" She said to us. "We're sorry Weiss." I said before laughing even more. Weiss had walked out of the room, she was SOO mad at us. Yang,Ruby and I had sat on the couch, and started playing Knightfall again. "Well, that happened." I said, breaking the silence. "Yeah, it did." Yang said. "I haven't laughed like that in a while. It was awesome!" Ruby had said.

About an hour had passed since the little Weiss incident, and I was starting to get hungry. "Hey, are ya'll hungry?" I asked Ruby and Yang. "Yep!" They both responded in unison. "I'm going to go grab Blake first, so no one get's left out."I told them, before getting up and walking out the door. Weiss was laying on her bed reading something on her scroll, and she looked over and gave me an "I hate you" glare. I walked out the door and went to the library, because where else would Blake be? When I found her, she was sitting on a couch by the Romance section of the library. "Hey Blake!" I told her. "Uh? Oh, hey Ethan." She said back, not taking her eyes of the book she was reading. "I'm going to be making some food soon, if you wanna come back to the dorm." I told her. "Yeah, sure!" She said as she stood up and stretched.

We had been walking in silence back to the dorm when she stopped me to ask me something. "Hey Ethan, can I ask you something?" "Yeah, sure."I replied. "Did he die? I mean your father." She asked me. I felt an overcoming feeling of melancholy. "Are you ok? Should I not have asked?" She said, with worry in her voice. "Um, yeah. It's just I wish I could go back and change that day." I told her. "What do you mean? What happened?" "It was my fault Blake. I let my guard down, getting him killed." I told her. "Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked." She said. "No, it's ok. You asked, so I'm going to tell you."

August 27, 2006

"We lost contact with Bravo, sir. Expect contacts from the East." The soldier told my father, John. "Got it, you take some men down there, and hold down the fort. Ethan, Caleb and I will hold out here." He said back, looking over to me and my brother Caleb. Caleb was my big brother, and he was 13 at the time. The other soldiers left, leaving the 3 Mullinos. We were called the three musketeers sometimes, but we were known as Task Force Whiskey. "You boys ready?" My father asked us. "Yes sir!" Caleb said. "OORAH!" I told my father. "Ethan, cover the North courtyard, Caleb cover the South courtyard, and I'll start grabbing the intel." He told us. We went to our respective placements, when the enemy started flooding in from my side. "CONTACTS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but too late. They managed to get to my father, where he held them off as good as he could. I came in from another door, right as a soldier had put a bullet between his eyes. "NOOO!" I heard a voice say. I saw my brother crying, when he was grabbed by the enemy. I took off as fast as I could, running to our Evac zone. I managed to get there in time, but only to have to answer to the on base general when we got back. "Where's the last of Whiskey, Ethan? What happened?" He asked me. I looked blankly at him, trying to recall today's events. "Sir, John Mullino is K.I.A, and Caleb Mullino is M.I.A. I witnessed this happen." I told him. He sighed, and told me to go back to my mother.

Present Day

,

"So, after that happened, my mother remarried, and now they're gone too. But now I'm here, and that's all that matters." I told Blake. 'Wow, what a backstory. I'm sorry for you Ethan. But let's get back to the dorm" Blake said in response. Back at the dorm I had been making some ribs and spaghetti for the team, and some cake to celebrate a successful first 2 days. I looked in our freezer to grab something when I saw some cookie dough. _Oh, you are amazing Ethan_ I thought to myself. "YANG! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" I yelled. "What do you need?" She asked me when she walked in the kitchen. "Ruby likes cookies, right?" I asked Yang. "Yeah, why?" She asked me. "Oh, you got a crush on her don't you?" She said teasingly. "What? No! Well, actually sorta." I said, hoping not to be killed. I didn't know if Yang was the kind of big sisters that would beat you up if you liked her little sister. "Aww, that's cute. Just make some for me, or I'll drink all your soda" She said. "Ok!" I was so relieved at that moment, because she hadn't gotten aggressive.

We had just finished dessert when everyone was walking out of the dining room. "Hey Ruby, I have something for you." I told her. "Oh! What is it?" She said very excitedly. I pulled the cookies out of the oven, triggering a loud squeal of excitement from her. "We had some dough in the freezer, so I decided to make you some, because I know you love cookies, and there just wasn't enough to make some for everyone." I told her. "These are great Ethan, where'd you learn to make cookies?" She asked me. "My mom had taught me how to make them when I was little. She always thought I would get a girlfriend after the Militia. Also my brother thought cooking was only for girls." I told her. "Well, she taught you well! Thank you!" She said after she finished. She got up and gave me a little hug, then walked out of the room, as Yang walked in. "Nice job, you got my cookies?" She said. I handed her the cookies and sat down with her. "So, anything exciting happen?" She asked. "Well, she hugged me." "Oh really? Tell you what, if you go out with my sister, I'll be okay with it. But, if you hurt her, I will kill you slowly but painfully." She threatened with. "Hey, it's only a crush Yang, I may not even get far. But thanks for caring for your sister. It's a good thing." I said.

We walked out of the room, and went to bed.

 **Well guys here it is! Chapter 5 of Team RWBYE. Another record breaking chapter for me! this had about 300-400 more words than my last chapter! I will try to be uploading a new chapter every Sunday, but it may not work out that way. I hope you guys enjoyed. I wanna say I quick thanks to everyone who has read this story. This story is doing better than I thought it would do. Have a good day!**


	6. Chapter 6: Life Is A Highway

So, I woke up around 8:00, and my first thought was _Ugh, School_. But then, I had realized that they had given us the day off to recover from the first few days! I had to resist from jumping up from my "bed" ( _They still haven't gotten me a real bed_ ) and dance around. My silent excitement had made me thirsty, so I decided to go grab some water. I opened the door that lead to where the living room and kitchen are, when I spotted someone sitting on the couch. I had walked forward to discover the person was Yang.

"Hey Yang, you ok?" I asked her, because she had a slightly sad face. "Huh? Oh, well, no one here likes bikes like I do. I grew up with them, and they're like a part of me." She told me. "You know, when I first came to Vale, my foster family had been bikers, so I also ride bikes." I told her.

"Oh really? That's cool!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is. What do you ride?" I asked her.

"A GXSR, you?" She said back, probably wondering why I cared.

"What? A GXSR? Honda 4 Life!" I told her. She had started laughing at my _amazing_ act of Honda fanboyness. She had started to get up and walk out of the room, when I stopped her to ask her something. "Hey, wanna go with me to the bike shop? I was actually thinking about buying a CBR600."

"Yeah, sure. Mind if Ruby comes? She also likes bikes a bit. Why did I even ask, of course you're ok with her coming." She said, giving me a smile, seeing that I was actually blushing. "Yeah, why not." I told her, as we went to prep for our trip into Vale.

 _10:00 That Morning_

"Everyone ready!" Ruby asked us.

"Yep!" Yang said.

"YES!" I said.

"I'm not going to waste my freeday going to a stupid bike shop." Weiss said, being bad sport.

"Ok, Weiss isn't coming, are you coming with us Blake?" Yang asked the cat faunus.

"Um, why not. It could be a good team bonding trip." She said, with her face stuck in a book.

"I'm going to go tell JNPR that we're heading out, so they won't come looking for us." I said, walking out the door and crossing the hall.

"NO! NORA! DON'T EAT MY PANCAKES! YOU ATE MY PANCAKES! WHY!" I heard from the JNPR dorm. I laughed a bit before I knocked on the door.

"Hey Ren, mind if I come in?" I called from outside. Ren had opened the door, looking so sticky as if someone shoved him in a syrup-filled pool. "Yeah, it's fine. Just watch your step, Nora kinda found our extra syrup this morning." He told me. "Yeah, thanks man."

"Oh, hey Ethan!" I heard Pyyrha say. "Hey P!" I said back. I call her P because I have a hard time pronouncing her name, but she is ok with it. "So Jaune, I came over to tell you Yang,Ruby,Blake and I are going into Vale today, so if you come looking for us later, know we're in Vale."I told the leader of the team. "Oh, yeah, ok!" He said back before returning to wrestling with Nora for the last pancake. "We got some good team leaders,right P?" I asked Pyyrha before walking out. "Yeah, we do. Have fun in Vale!"

We were in eyesight of the airship to Vale, when someone yelled our name. We turned to see Weiss running towards us. "I'm sorry how I acted earlier, I guess I'll go with you guys." She said. "YESS! THANK YOU! TEAM RWBYE AWAY!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs. We walked onto the airship and had a semi-quiet ride to Vale. "So, I heard Ethan made you cookies last night,Ruby." Blake said, ending the awkward silence,but only managing to make it more awkward."Who told yo-" "Yang." Ruby had shot a glare at her older sister, who only smiled back. "Yes I did. We had a little dough left so I decided to make Ruby some because she loves cookies, and she's doing a good job as leader." I told them, looking see Yang give a _Good Job_ head nod. "Understandable, I guess." Weiss said.

* * *

When we got to Vale our first stop was some lunch. We had decided to go to Food Hausa BBQ. "Mmm, love me some good ribs." I said, aimed at no one. ( _Has anyone gone to Black's BBQ? Tell me what your favorite part of it was_!) "Just don't touch me unless you clean your hands, ok?" Weiss said. "Oh Weiss, I'm going to give you the biggest hug when I'm done eating my food, and then go clean my hands!" I said teasingly. She understood it was joke (thankfully) and laughed a bit. When we got there, the first thing we noticed was the smell of their signature BBQ sauce. We all sat down in a booth, and getting the occasional look from a stranger. "Oh, don't mind us, we're just a group of 5 teenagers carrying weapons that can kill a Nevermore, nothing out of the ordinary!" I said to the Team, only receiving a few laughs.

We had finished our food in about an hour, and we were DIRTY! Except Weiss, because she got probably the most clean thing possible, a cheeseburger with nothing on it and some french fries. "Guys, clean up some. Let's not get any bikes dirty." I told them, as we all went to the bathroom. I finished washing my hands, and was waiting outside for them to finish washing up. Weiss had walked up after paying the bill for us, (she can be nice sometimes) when she told me something. "Hey, I'm sorry for how I acted about the whole militia thing. I really overreacted and I've found out you're a different person than what I thought." She told me. "Now." I said. "What do you mean?" "When I was in there, I wasn't a nice person. After my father died, I became a more aggressive person. I've taken many lives, and I have blood on my hands. Out there, there are probably thousands of people who want me dead. I had no friends because I was too aggressive. But I was picked out by one person. Elias Razor. He was a fellow kid, except he was a G.R.I.M.M soldier." I said. "Well, at least your not aggressive now! Unless I'm wrong." "I'm sorry to break it to you Weiss, but you're wrong. I'm still aggressive, but I've been controlling it better. Just wait, and you'll see it sometime."I said.

"Beautiful story." I heard a voice say. I turned around to see a man, who was at least 20. He walked over to me, and pulled my tags out of my shirt, and found what he was looking for. "PFC Mullino, huh? Well, it's time to see you die." He said, as I heard a knife click into position. I grabbed the guy's arm, and broke it, making him scream in pain. He threw the knife at me, but it was blocked by one of Weiss' glyphs. "Aw, little soldier man has to be helped by a girl." He said, as he got up from falling to the floor in pain. At that moment, I felt a little switch in the back of my mind flick on, letting my aggression flow like a river."Well, karma's sucks doesn't it?" I asked him, grabbing a plate and breaking it on his head. I kicked him down back to the floor and grabbed a knife. "Do you like your clothes?" I asked him. He responded with a head nod. I took the knife and cut a bit off of his shirt, and removing his shoe. "Do you want your toes?" I asked him. He did another head nod, which prompted me to do something REALLY bad. I took the knife to his toe, about to cut it, when I started getting flashbacks. _TAKE THE SHOT ETHAN_ _! NOOOOO! I WITNESSED THEM DIE SIR._ I dropped the knife, and knocked him out. "ETHAN! ARE YOU OK!" I heard my team yell at me. "Yeah, let's just go."I told them as we dropped of a couple thousand dollars for the restaurant to replace everything that I broke.

* * *

We arrived at the shop, where we met by a man wearing some nice clothes. He let us into motorcycle heaven. There were bikes EVERYWHERE, it was so amazing! Yang went off to go look at GXSR's, and Blake went with her. Weiss had went to go look at some Harley's, saying that her father rode them when she was growing up. Ruby had went with me to go check out the Honda bikes, and we found my dream bike, the CBR600. "I'm buying it. Today. Right now." I told her. "Really! That's great! But, um, can I ask you something?" She said. "Go ahead Ruby." I told her, not taking my eyes off the bike. "What's the real reason you made the cookies?" She asked me. "What? Oh yeah, that. Well, I like you Ruby, you're a cool girl. You're one of the only people that I would follow into battle. That means I trust you, you're a great fighter." I said. "Well, that's nice Ethan. Tell you what, ask me in a week or two." She said, giving me a wink. _YESSSSS! WAY TO GO!_ I yelled in my head. "Can I help you two?" an employee asked us. "Oh, yes. I would like to buy a CBR600." I told him.

* * *

"Why did you buy a bike! That's just a waste of money! Aren't you too young to ride anyways?" Weiss yelled at me."Here in Vale, you can ride when you're 15." Yang said, saving me from having to explain to Weiss. Weiss did her classic groan of disapproval, and we were off. "I have an idea, I know a good area where we can go!" Yang said, as she ran off. "Yang wait!" Everyone called after her, and started running. I saw this as an opportunity to try out the bike, so I rode off after Yang.

We found Yang in a big field, sitting there with some snacks. "About time you guys showed up!" She told us. "And why did you drag us out here?" I asked her. "My bike's being delivered now, I'll tell you after it get's here." She said. _We're not gonna do it,right? It's Yang, we probably are_.I thought to myself. It had took half an hour for Yang's bike to get here, but when it did, she told us her intentions. "We're gonna mess around with our bikes! Maybe do a few races and stunts, if you're ok with it of course." "Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" I asked her. Yang told everyone else they could leave if they wanted, but they all shook their heads no.

The first thing we did was race. We went around the field 3 times, and got cheers the whole time. "GO ETHAN! GO YANG!" I heard our team say. Yang had slipped off her bike on the last lap, causing everyone to run towards her. "Are you ok Yang?" I asked her. "You're not gonna be when you eat my dust!" She said, hopping back on her bike and taking off. She beat me, so we decided to go to the next "event". We started doing wheelies, and tried to see who could get higher and go farther. Yang managed to get her bike up a few feet, and I did too. I had almost flipped my bike over though, so we decided to stop. We took our bikes over towards Ruby, Blake, and Weiss, to take a break for a bit. "Nice job guys!" They told us. We ate our snacks and thought of what to do next.

"Anyone want a ride?" I asked the non-bike owners of the team. "What?" Everyone said back. I stood up from where I was sitting, and continued. "I think it would be cool if we gave rides to them. You know, have some more fun." I said to Yang. Everyone had said sure, so we loaded up for the first ride. Everyone got a helmet, and we loaded up. Ruby was on my bike, and Blake was riding with Yang on the GXSR.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

I took off, and felt a tug at my torso, which was Ruby not trying to fall off. I had started hearing screaming, so I started to slow the bike down, but was met with more screaming. "NO! GO FASTER! THIS IS FUN!" She yelled over the sound of the wind. I started to smile, and took off again. I had started to drive around the field again, and going as fast as possible without falling. "Do a wheelie!" I heard Ruby say over the wind. I had popped a wheelie, after struggling a bit before getting the perfect one. We met up with Yang and Blake, and started speeding off again. Yang and I tried to do something completely stupid, high fiving while going almost 100 MPH/KPH. We had then started to drag race with Ruby and Blake still on our bikes, and it was fun.

Weiss had called go, and we sped off. I looked over to see Blake holding on for dear life over there, and Ruby doing the same on my bike. We got about half way through until my bike had stalled. "Come on, start!" I yelled at my bike. As if magic, my bike had actually listened to me, so Ruby and I were back in the running. Yang and Blake had decided to play dirty, and they started shooting pot shots at us. I had managed to dodge them all, and managed to get my bike next to Yang's. I had reached over to her bike, trying to kill switch it, but only getting a slap to my hand. Ruby and I managed to win the race, so we just started doing random things again.

* * *

Ruby had tapped my leg, which was our signal for "I need a break." I took the bike over to where Weiss was, and we hopped off. ""Having fun?" Weiss asked us. "I did, but I think Ruby hated it." I said, giving a smile in Ruby's direction. "Yeah, it was fun. Where's Yang and Blake?" Ruby said, right as Yang and Blake rode up to us. "Hey, guys? Have fun, because we sure did." Yang told us. "Oh yeah!" Ruby said. "Hey, what time is it?" Weiss asked us. I pulled out my scroll and got surprised by the time. "It's 8:00, we should probably get back." I said. We were all surprised that we were out here since 3:00. Ruby,Blake, Yang and I took off on the bikes with the same combo as before. Weiss had gotten a cab to the airship, because she didn't want to ruin our fun.

We were at a red light, when Ruby tapped on my back and pointed at the cab next to us. The window had rolled down to reveal Weiss, and all 3 of us started laughing. I pulled up next to the drivers window to inform him something. "You got a Schnee in there, and we're her friends. You better do a good job." I told him, then sped off when the light turned green. Ruby and I had gotten lucky and caught a lot of green lights, and got to the airship station first.

"Hey Ethan, what happened back at the restaurant?" Ruby asked me when we got there. _Oh no, I hope she doesn't think differently of me differently after this_ I thought. "I was threatened Ruby, and a bad side of me came out. I don't like that side of me, it's done some bad things. I almost cut off his toe, if it wasn't for my flashbacks." I said."What did you see?"

"I saw the day that my squad was attacked by Grimm. I saw my father get killed, and my brother kidnapped. I saw the reaction of the general when I told him. I'll never forget those memories." "We're here for you Ethan, don't forget about it. We can help you out some." She told me. "Thanks. Hey, have you ever heard of an Elias Razor?" "No, why?" Ruby asked me. "He was the only friend I had in the militia after my dad died. He was a G.R.I.M.M soldier, which is our special operations. The last I heard of him was he went AWOL. I've always been wanting to find them after I came to Vale." I told Ruby as everyone else arrived.

We loaded up our bikes in the airship cargo hatch, when I was asked a question. "Got a paint scheme in mind for your bike?" I was asked by Blake. "Yeah. I'm thinking a solid black to represent the militia, and a red stripe to symbolize my friend and family." "Wow, sounds cool." Blake said. "EVERYONE DOWN NOW! THIS IS A HOSTILE TAKEOVER!" Someone yelled. Ruby gave everyone a glance and we stood up and pulled out our weapons. "Hey, do you guys wanna die today?" The terrorist asked us, when his friends appeared behind him. "Ya'll should be talking to yourself" I told them, then the fun began.

 **Well guys, that was the next chapter! In this chapter I was trying to advance things between Ruby and Ethan, and add some of my own details to the team. Just to let ya'll know, this will not turn into one of those huge R rated stories. I'm going to keep it down so that everyone can read, not just a select audience. Also, I'll say my question again in case anyone missed it. Have any of you been to Black's BBQ? If you have, tell me what you thought of it and what you loved! Thank you for reading and have a fun day. About the Honda fanboy thing, I'm a real Honda fanboy, so I thought it would be funny to put something about me in Ethan. Also, no hate against GXSR's.**


	7. Chapter 7: Turns In The Road

**YAY! EARLY CHAPTER!**

I guess one of his friends got excited, because all of a sudden someone was rushing towards us. One of the goons had charged towards us, but we stepped out of his way, letting the angry passengers take care of him. (Imagine the professional terrorists from Counter Strike Global Offensive.) One of them decided to fire at us, causing us to take cover and return fire. I started firing with Nightfall, and the baddies also took cover. Ruby gave us a hand signal, and we knew our next "play". Weiss used her glyphs, shielding Yang and I as we slowly but surely made our way up the airship, taking out goon after goon. Ruby had stayed behind us to provide sniper cover, just in case the plan went wrong. Blake had also been behind the glyphs, taking up the gap in between.

A bad guy had a surprised me, knocking Nightfall out of my hands, and scaring me. "Go head, I got this!" I called to Yang. The rest of the team left to go deal with the other terrorists, so it was just me and Mr Knife Guy. He stabbed at me, barely missing my head, and I pushed his arms to the wall. The terrorist had kicked my legs, causing my to stumble and lose shoved me to the floor after that, and cut my back before my mental switch clicked on. "Oh man, you made a mistake." I said, causing the criminal to laugh. I kicked his legs out from under him, and grabbed his arms. I shoved the knife in the face, and the man resisted it all he could. I managed to kill him, and caught up with my team.

I found my team pinned down by machine gun fire, and they needed help. I ran and took cover with them, and yelled a plan. "SNOW ANGEL" I yelled at the top of my lungs, as the team jumped up. Ruby had shot at them, injuring one gunman, leaving 2 left. Weiss used glyphs to jump around and distract him, while Blake ran up to hit him. She ran up and hit him with the whip part of her gun, causing him to fall down. He grabbed her leg, making Blake fall with him, and Ruby ran to her help. Ruby ran up, shot the goon in the gut, then hit him the the stock of her gun. Now, with one left, it was Yang's turn to have fun. Yang charged at the last man standing, and hit him with the force of a truck.

We all recovered quickly, and got ready for our next challenge, clearing the captain's cabins. I kicked down the door, and was confronted with a machete wielding criminal. He swung at me, but luckily I blocked with Nightfall."Today will be your last" The machete-man yelled at me. I had laughed it off, and continued the fight. I pulled out my knife, and swung at his leg. I managed to make connection, making him fall in pain. He looked angry, and got back up. He ran full speed at me, and almost stabbed me straight in the heart. I jumped out of the way, and stabbed him in the back. _Instakill!_ I thought to myself, as the lifeless corpse fell to the ground. I looked up, seeing another man on the floor, as my team dispatched of him while my hands were full. "YAY!" The team yelled, as the pilots came back in and flew to the nearest air station. Instead of being met with medical help, we were met by Vale SWAT. We were tased, and placed in police custody.

* * *

"Where were you before the incident?" The officer asked me.

"I don't have to tell you."  
"Hmph, well then, what were you doing when it began?" The cop asked me, trying to piece things together.

"We had been on the airship for about 5 minutes, when all of a sudden an armed gunman started screaming." I said. _I just want to go home, I wanna see Ruby. I hope she's ok._

"Ok, and how did you react to this threat?"

"We just stood there, waiting for them to make a move, and one of them finally did."

"Wait, them? How many were there?" The cop said, finally sounding interested.

"Not that many, 10 I believe, I may be wrong though." I said.

"You may go now." The interrogator said, before walking out. A secondary officer came in, and let me out of the room. "Ethan! We've been waiting!" Yang,Blake, and Weiss said as I walked out. "Where's Ruby?" I asked, in a very worried voice. "She's still being interrogated," Yang told me, and I sat down with them.

About half an hour had passed after my interrogation when Ruby walked out. I ran up to her and hugged her, getting a hug back. I had ignored every single warning not to do that, but I didn't care at that point. "Ruby, are you ok?" I asked her. She had heard the worry in my voice, and said "Yeah, I'm fine, but what about you?". I was about to say something back, when a door opened behind me. I turned around to see Goodwitch standing there. She had ordered us to her car, and we began the drive to Beacon. "So, why do I get a call at 9:30 P.M, telling me that SWAT team has custody of 5 of my students?" Goodwitch asked us, in a very un happy voice. "People were endangering the lives of civilians, and the police misunderstood what happened." Blake told the older lady. "We have your bikes back at Beacon, they made sure to deliver those to us. You are some lucky kids." Glynda told us. Here we go again, being called a "kid" is really annoying to me, and I sorta snapped. "We aren't kids! We are almost adults that are capable of taking down 10 armed gunmen, so don't call us kids!" I yelled at Goodwitch, which scared her. She looked back at me with a death glare, and I knew I messed up. "Sorry ma'am." I said, and went quiet. "I like your defiance Ethan, it will help you one day." The teacher said, as we finished the drive in quiet.

* * *

Back at school, we were super tired out, and we just wanted to got to bed. We had walked up to our dorm, and was just about to walk in, when someone stopped us. "Hey! You're back! We were worried sick about all of you." We heard Nora say. Ren had walked out of the dorm, and told us one thing, "Just don't die next time", then he went back inside. We had said goodnight to Nora, and went into the dorm. Everyone went to their beds, except Ruby and I, we were going to look for a bedtime snack. "Hey Ethan, can I ask you something?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, go ahead." I told her. "Are you really ok?" She asked me. I had looked over to her, and fell on the floor crying. Ruby came and sat with me, trying to cheer me up. "He's gone, it's my 's more blood on my hands.I've caused too much pain!" I said, trying to stop crying. "Who's gone?What do you mean?" She asked me again. "My dad, I got him killed. I've killed to many people. Thousands of people want me dead. I HAVE TO STOP!" I yelled, waking up the rest of the team. The other girls had ran through the door and looked super confused. "It's fine just leave. It'll be ok Ethan, I promise." Ruby had said. I don't think Yang, Blake, and Weiss was against Ruby's order.

I had finally stopped crying, and we went to bed. "Hey Ruby, thank you." I told the red-haired smiled and nodded, and climbed up to her bed. I layed on my bed, and started to close my eyes.

 _"Hey Elias!" I told my friend._

 _"Hey Ethan! Have a good workout?" He asked me seeing as I was sweating._

 _"Yeah, I did! How's your parents doing?" I asked him._

 _"Good, better than yours, you clumsy distracted kid." He said. He never would've said that to me, so I was confused. He started to transform, into an Atlesian soldier. My father appeared, and the soldier shot him. Over. And over. And over again. Then, Caleb was there. I watched him be kidnapped over and over again. Then the monster turned into my father. "You miss , too bad, you killed me." The monster said. "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" I yelled back. The monster started to laugh, and stepped closer to me. "You are the reason they are gone. Don't let it happen again." Its said, before disappearing. I wanted to chase it, and kill it, but I was frozen. All of a sudden, I saw Ruby. "Do you care about her?" I heard my father's voice say. "Yes, I do. Please don't hurt her." I pleaded. "I won't son, I am your real father. The afterlife can visit in dreams, and I am her to warn you. If you really care about his girl, protect her. If you don't she'll disappear like the rest of us did Ethan." He said. "I forgive you." He said, before everything started shaking._

I opened my eyes, to see Blake hovering over me. "Are you ok? You talking in your sleep. You were talking about your dad." She said. I sat up, and looked around."Everyone else went to breakfast, don't worry." She said. "There was a monster. He made me watch my father die, and my brother kidnapped, over and over again. Then he was my father, then he disappeared. Then I saw Ruby." I said.

"Why was Ruby there?"

"My father asked me if I cared about her. The afterlife can visit people in their dreams. I told him I did, and he told me to protect her if I truly cared about her." I told Blake.

"I'm sorry Ethan, this must be painful for you." She said.

" Hey, I'm hungry, so I'm going to get breakfast." Blake said, leaving me alone in the dorm.

 _Why Elias? Because he was like a brother to me?_ I thought to myself. I was really shaken up about my bad dream. But, one thing assured me, and that was my father was watching over me. I looked up, and said thank you to no one in particular, and went to breakfast.

* * *

I had just arrived at the table, when they were talking about a dream of Nora's. "Hey, Jaune, are you ok?" Pyrrha asked the leader of their team. " Oh, yeah. Why?" He said in response. "It's just because you seem a little, not ok." Ruby said, joining their conversation. "Guys, no seriously, I'm fine!Look!" Jaune said, letting out a nervous chuckle, and glancing at Cardin. "So why did you glance at Cardin?" I asked him. "I didn't glance at cardin, I looked in that direction!" He said nervously. I decided to look at Cardin, and saw him picking on a Faunus. "Disgusting scum, I'ma teach them a lesson." I said, and walked over. "YO CARDIN! BACK OFF HER!" I yelled at him. He stopped and looked at me,suprised I was defending someone. "Oh why? What are you going to do?" He said teasingly and going back to messing with the Faunus. I pulled the back of his shirt neck, and pulled him to the ground, knocking the breath out of started growling,and got up and walked away. "Thank you!" The bunny-faunus told me. "No problem." I told her, and walked back to my friends. "Wow, nice job Ethan, that teach him something!" Pyyrha said to me. "Thanks P. What with the long face Nora?" I said. "I was going to break his legs." She told me. "You can still break them, you'll get the chance to sometime." I told her.

"So, why were you late to breakfast?" Weiss asked me.

"Can I trust ya'll? To not share anything I will say?" I asked, getting a yes from everyone.

"There was a monster, and he made me watch my father die over and over, then my brother get kidnapped over and over. He turned into my dad, and told me something. Then, my real father disappeared. The afterlife can visit us in our dreams, ad my dad did just that." I said, taking at glance at everyone.

"He showed me Ruby,and asked me if I cared about her. I said yes, and he told me to protect her." I continued.

"My father is looking after me, and I know that he will try to help me." I finished with.

The whole table was quiet, and we started eating in peace.

 **Well, here it is! This was hard to right for me! For anyone who saw the beta read thing earlier, I am only experimenting. If I don't like beta reads, or it just doesn't work for me, I will tell you guys, I hope you enjoyed. the next chapter will pick up in Jaunedice Part 2, so go rewatch the episode and think of a few predictions! One last thing, here is a character chart for Ethan. Have a good day!**

 **Name:** Ethan Mullino

 **Age:** 15

 **Appearance:** White skin, Brown hair, Green eyes

 **Outfit:** Black combat boots, Black Tac-Pants w/ kneepads, black signal acadamy hoodie, black and red shemagh

 **Weapon:** Nightfall Carbine

 **Semblance: N/A**

 **Fighting Style: N/A**

 **Advantages:** Combat awareness, physical endurance

 **Disadvantages:** Short temper


	8. Chapter 8: An Amazing After Noon

Man, Professor Oobleck sure has a lot of energy, probably from all that coffee he drinks. He's been running around the classroom talking about Faunus Rights for like the past half hour. You know, I don't see why people discriminate against the Faunus, they're people too.

I looked at the row in front of me, to see if Ruby was paying attention. And as I had guessed, she wasn't. I let out a small laugh, when I caught someone looking at me in the corner of my eye. I looked over to my left, to see Blake looking at me. "You guys need to talk about the dream after class." She whispered to me. I nodded back and continues on my Nightfall drawings. I've been sketching up a new stock as the one I have is getting a little uncomfortable.

I guess Oobleck had caught me off task, and he decided to question me. "Mr. Mullino, would you care to tell us when Faunus Slavery became widespread?" "Faunus slavery became popular in 1803 sir." I said back. "Precise." Oobleck said back, then taking another swig of coffee. "While to many of you this may feel like ancient history, but it is imperative to remember these are rather recent events!" The professor informed the class. "Now, have any of you been discriminated due to your Faunus heritage?" The teacher continued. A few Faunus had raised their hands, including the bunny from earlier. "Dreadful, just dreadful! Remeber students, it's this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck said in response to the class.

"As we were talking about, can anyone tell me what many believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

Weiss had shot up her hand, as she did in Professer Port's class. "The battle at Fort Castle!"  
"Precise, and what advantage did the Faunus have over General LeGumes' forces?" Oobleck followed up with. The professor had chosen Jaune of all people to answer this question. Honestly, Jaune had no clue what the answer was, he was asleep the whole class. Pyyhra had tried to help him by giving hand motions, and the best he could say was binoculars. Cardin laughed at the incorrect answer, so Oobleck told him to answer. "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal instead of a soldier," He said, laughing at his own racist remark.

"You're not the most open minded of individuals, are you Cardin?" Pyyhra asked the bully.

"What, you got a problem?" He said, getting defensive.

"I do." I say, standing up. "I am sick and tired of your stupid racist remarks and bullying people. If you want to be a little ignorant jerk, why don't you go back to kindergarten, there you may be able to stand a chance?" I said. Cardin got up once I sat down, but was shot down by Oobleck. Pyyhra called out, claiming she had the answer. "It was night vision, many Faunus are known for having nearly perfect vision in the dark."

"General LeGume was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His forces were defeated, and General LeGume was captured." Blake pitched in, possibly answering the professors next question.

"Exactly!" Oobleck exclaimed. He then told Jaune and Cardin to stay after class, as the bell rings. "Next week we will be talking about the militia!" He called out, even though most of us were gone. _Great, the militia,_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Ruby! I need to talk to you." I called out after the team leader.

"Oh, ok. What do you need?" She asked me.

"I need to talk to you about the dream I had last night. What do you think my dad meant? About you disappearing." I ask.

"I don't know Ethan. But, we'll have to be careful." She said before walking off. I would of walked with her, but I had Athletics, while the rest of the team got a free period.

* * *

So, today in Athletics, Grifball started! I signed up for our Grifball team, and got all my equipment. The gave me cyan and black gear, plus the standard hammer and sword. There was this kid that we nicknamed Caboose, because he isn't that smart, and when he got his hammer he fell! We had all started laughing, until the coach made us run. We all finished, and practice starts next Monday, I'm pumped.

I got back to the dorm after Athletics, and immediately hopped in the shower. When I was finished I came out, and heard screaming coming from the living room. I sprinted through the door to see the girls playing CoB. "Oh, hey Ethan!" Yang said as I sat down on the couch with them. The current score had been Weiss with 22, Ruby with 30, Yang with 34, and Blake with 56.

"Dang Blake, you're good at this!" I said.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked me.

"Why, yes it is."

The match had ended, and it was Blake against me. We chose a forest map with hills, and I knew my loadout. I went to the loadout menu, and got a Designated Marksmen Rifle, thermal scope, and a sub machine gun for a secondary. We started the match and I spawned in a small town area, and made my way to the hills. I felt like my time in he militia gave me a tactical advantage, because I knew how to play it smart. I layed down in some tall grass, and zoomed in with my scope. I had scanned the town, and the forest surronding it. Nothing showed up on my scope, but on a second sweep I found a small heat register. I waited until more of the body appeared, and started firing. I managed to hit Blake in the leg, injuring her, then in the chest killing her. "Good job!" She said.

"Militia tactics?" Weiss asked me.

"Yeah."

I turned around for a bit to see Weiss was running a betting table on us, and looked like I was getting some good bets. I chuckled, and returned to the game. I got into crouch position, and moved up to the town outskirts. I was making sure to check my thermal scope before moving ahead because Blake could be anywhere. I took out my SMG before rounding a corner, and it saved me. Blake was about to round the same corner, and I was faster to pull the trigger. "Dang it Ethan." She said. I started to walk to the next building, when the Xbox froze.

"NO!" I yelled, dropping my controller.

Yang had started laughing at me.

"All bets off, sorry." Weiss said.

We turned off everything, and made dinner. It was Yang's turn to cook, and told us to be "excited" for the food. "Well, I'm officaly worried." I told her as I walked out. Everyone else had gone and laid on their beds, and we all talked. "Ruby, can Yang cook?" I asked Ruby. "I hope." She said back. "Well great. We may be poisoned." Weiss said, causing us to laugh. "No guys, I'm being serious." She said. We stopped laughing and changed the subject. "So, I won't be here Mondays and Friday afternoons." I told Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. "Why?" They asked me. "Grifball practice is on those days, and I can't miss practice." I told them. "DINNERS READY!" We heard Yang yell.

We walked into the kitchen to find Hot Pockets, Pot Pies, and pizza on the table. "I can't cook, but this'll work." Yang informed us. I laughed this off and got some lemonade from the fridge. I sat down, filling my plate with a Hot Pocket and a slice of pizza.

"This is great for microwave food!" Blake told Yang. "Why, thank you!" Yang said back. _I wonder when Blake will tell the rest of the team about her being a Faunus._ I took a bite out of my pizza, and agreed with Blake. I took a drink of lemonade when something crossed my mind. _What if dad can visit Ruby too?_ "Ruby, do you think my dad could visit you also?" I asked.

"That sounds very plausible. He may be able to visit who ever, but he may only visit those who are close to you." Blake said.

"Yeah, like Blake said. I think he can, it would make sense if he could." Ruby said. We finished up dinner, and went to bed.

 _"Ethan, I have limited time." My mother told me.  
"Yes ma'am" I  
"We miss you, we want to be back with you. But we can't, you won't die, you're too strong to die." My mom informed me.  
"I love you. I miss you." I told her.  
"Wake up Ethan. Someone wants to talk to you." She said._

"Ethan!Ethan! Wake up!" Ruby had been saying. I woke up and looked at the clock, seeing it was two in the morning.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We were right. He visited me. He told me stuff." Ruby frantically said."What'd he say?"

"He told me about you, and your anger. He told me about your friend Elias. He also told me to be careful." She said.

"Wow." I said.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, good night." She said, then went back to her bed. I too had closed my eyes,and went back to sleep.

 _"Dad? Are you there?" I called into the colorless void.  
_

 _"Yes, I am. What do you need?" He said  
_

 _"I need to ask you a question." I said.  
_

 _"What it is?" He asked me.  
_

 _"Is Caleb dead?" I asked.  
_

 _My father went quiet for a bit, then answered my question.  
_

 _"No, he isn't."  
_

 _"Where is he?" I asked.  
_

 _"That, I am not allowed to say. All I can say is he is ok." He said.  
_

 _"Dad, what exactly did you tell Ruby?" I asked  
_

 _"I told her your history. I told her about how you never gave up or gave in. I told her about your anger issues also. You may have already informed her, but I needed to fill in some blanks. I also warned her to be careful." He said, disappearing._

I woke up, feeling refreshed, and got some breakfast. I walked into the kitchen to find Ruby pouring some cereal. "Sup Ruby." I said.

"Man Ethan, your parents like talking." She replied back. "First, your dad visited me. Then your mom. Your mom just did basic mom stuff, like ask me questions about my life and family." She said, answering my unspoken question. I poured myself some cereal also, and sat down. Blake had entered the kitchen not too long after me. "Blake! We were right! Both of his parents visited me!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, I guess that's what you two were talking about last night." Blake said.

"We wake you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah,but it was ok." Blake replied. "Oh, ok." I said, continuing to eat my food.

"Great, no Pop-Tarts." We heard Blake say.

"Oh yeah, I'm going shopping today." I told Blake.

"Thanks." Blake mumbled.

I finished my food, washed my bowl, and got dressed. I put on my normal gear, and grabbed my bike keys. Considering I was only picking up Pop-Tarts and Gatorade, I felt like my bike was an acceptable choice in transportation. I made my way out to the school parking lot, and hopped on my bike. _I also need some spray paint_ I added to my mental shopping list.

I sped down the road, and made it to the store really quickly. I stopped my bike, and went inside the store. I made my way to the breakfast aisle, and I managed to spot a figure staring at me. It took off when I looked at it, so I gave chase. I ran to the end of the aisle, and the figure was gone. I went back over to the Pop-Tarts, grabbed some, and headed over to the painting supplies. _Black and red_ I thought to myself. I picked up a few cans of each, and proceeded to the front of the store. I payed, and went home.

When I got back, no one was inside the dorm. I tossed everything on the kitchen table, and laid down on the couch. Yang had walked into the door, and was holding a towel. "Hey, we're going swimming, wanna come?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said. "Hey, is Ruby here?" I asked Yang.

"No, why?" "I actually wanted to ask you a question. I wanna take Ruby to dinner tonight, I just don't know where to go." I said to the blonde.

"She loves the Rooster Teeth Roadhouse. We used to go there a lot when we were little." She told me.

"Thanks." I said, as I got up to change once more.I got into my swimming stuff, and got ready to leave.

* * *

I have not been swimming for a few years now, but I'm actually pretty good at it. One of the main skills we were taught in the militia was indeed swimming. I can remember the day that swimming saved my life.

*Flashback*

 _"ETA 2 mikes" The boat driver said. We were on a mission to place C4 on the side of the Atlesian aircraft carrier, the Till Night Strikes. "ETA 1 mike." The driver said again._

 _"Cut power to the engine, everyone get low." Elias said. Elias had been acting as our leader this mission, being a special operations soldier and everything. He told us to get low because there was an aircraft coming. Luckily, we slipped past the aircraft undetected, and continued to the ship. We reached the side, and place our charges, then drove off. We blew the charges, one by one, and water leaked into the massive hole. The ship started tilting, when it finally fell over. The impact of the ship hitting the water sent a huge wave, coming in our direction. "RUN!" Elias screamed at the boat driver. The man put the boat into the fastest speed setting, but it wasn't fast enough. The wave had smacked into our boat, causing us to flip over. That is when swimming saved my life. I managed to swim to shore, where I found Elias. "Ethan, it's just you and me now." He said, smiling. We were the two best people when it came to teamwork in our battalion. We walked 7 miles from the shore, and finally made it back to base._

*Flashback Ends*

I opened the door that lead to the pool area, and saw the female members of the team jump into the pool. I smiled, set my stuff down, and joined them. I dove into the pool, and swam around in a circle like a shark. Once I had gotten the hang of swimming again, I resurfaced. "You sure can swim!" Ruby said to me.

"Yeah, the militia sure taught me well." I replied back.

"You also got some muscle on you, dang Ethan. I think Ruby is going to make a good decision." Yang said, causing Ruby to blush.

"After working out in the militia, the habit stayed with me." I told the blonde. Thanks to Yang, the whole team knows Ruby and I like each other, and they don't miss an opportunity to pick on us about it.

"Guys! Come over here!" Ruby called to the team. We swam over to hear why she called us over. "We could play sharks and minnows!" Ruby said to us. We all agreed, and started to play.

Ruby was the first shark, and this was gonna be fun. She called go, and the four of us swam as fast as we could. Yang and Blake went left, Weiss went right, and I went under. I dove under the water, going to the very bottom, right under Ruby's feet. I looked ahead, and I saw two figures at the pool wall, so that meant Ruby got someone. All of a sudden I felt a tug on my leg, and I turned to see Ruby. We came back up to the surface, were we ready to catch the rest of the team. That had took half an hour to play, and we were tired.

We got out of the pool, and laid down on our towels. Me, being the amazing person I am, had a pink towel. Pink's my favorite color, just in case you didn't know. It was now 5 in the afternoon, so we decided to head home. We sped home, and got changed. I put on my favorite Jeff Williams t-shirt, because if Ruby said yes I didn't want to go out in full combat gear. I walked up to Ruby to ask her a question I've been waiting to ask. "Hey Ruby, wanna go out to eat?" I asked her.

"Sure!" She replied back. Ruby went to switch out of her pajamas into her hood, so I was left waiting.

"What'd she say?" Yang had asked me. "She said sure, thankfully." I said back to Yang.

"Why are you not in your normal gear?" Blake had asked me from her bed.

"Ah, I just din't feel like going out in combat mode." I said. I had been wearing black jeans with my Jeff Williams shirt.

Ruby had walked out of the bathroom in her hood and we were set to go. "Bike or cab?" I asked Ruby. Ladies choice right?

"Bike. It's fun on a motorcycle!" Ruby said. She ran to her dresser to grab her helmet which she decorated. There had been her Rose symbol on the sides, and RWBYE on the back. _Well, at least I'm not the only one that did that_ I thought to myself. I had on the back of my helmet a skull with two M16's under it, that was Fire team Whiskey's logo. We said bye to everyone, and walked out to the parking lot.

"So, where are you taking me?" Ruby asked. "Surprise." I said back. We put our helmets on, got on the bike, and rode off.

We had been approaching the Rooster Teeth Roadhouse, and Ruby told me something. "Thank you, I love this place." I smiled inside my helmet, and pulled into the parking lot. We got off the bike, when Ruby pointed at something.

"That's Bumblebee. No."

"What's Bumblebee?" I asked Ruby.

"Yang's bike. She's here." She said in an annoyed voice. ( **That's really the name of Yang's bike, google it!** ) We walked into the Roadhouse, and I immediately saw the blonde-haired girl. _Great._ I thought to myself.

We sat a booth, and looked at the menu. "What are you getting?" Ruby asked me.

"I'm getting a bacon cheeseburger, you?" "I'm getting the same thing. It's my all time favorite." She said.

"What about you Yang?" I asked. Yang had been sitting in the booth right behind me, so I was really hoping she heard me.

"I'm thinking about getting some fried catfish." Yang said. I got up and over to Yang real quick to make a deal.

"Look Yang, if you interrupt us, I won't tell you who cut your hair." I told her.

"WHAT! SOMEONE CUT MY HAIR! Deal." She said madly. I went to go sit back down with Ruby, feeling satisfied.

* * *

We had finished eating, and we were about to leave, when I remembered something. "Wait, Ruby do you want dessert?" I asked the red haired girl.

"Oh yeah, sure." I heard Yang behind me start giggling, but I chose to ignore it. The waitress came, and I told her the order.

"I want a strawberry cheesecake, and a Bravo 5-9." I told the waitress. She walked off, and this confused Ruby.

"Hey, I didn't get to order! And Bravo 5-9 isn't on the menu!" Ruby said in an annoyed voice.

"Just wait Ruby, you'll see." I said.

The waitress came back with my order, and I chocolate ice cream sundae, and a tray of about 10 cookies. "Oh. My. Oum. This is amazing!" Ruby squealed, causing Yang to look over.

We finished up eating, and went home. We gave a Yang a few minute head start because Weiss and Blake didn't know that she came to spy on got home, changed into our pajamas, and sat down to talk.

"How did your night go?" Weiss asked us.

"We went to Rooster Teeth Roadhouse, had some food, and I got Ruby a special desert." I told her.

"You never did tell me how you did that." Ruby said.

"Well, I called ahead just in case, and asked them to make a special desert, and the code-word was Bravo 5-9." I said to the curious team leader.

"So Ethan, how's you and Ruby doing?" Yang teasingly said, even though know she knew.

"Good" Ruby and I said in unison.

"What about the whole parent thing?" Blake asked.

"We're still trying to figure out why my parents have been warning us." I told her.

"Any clues yet?" Blake asked us.

"We feel like it may have something to do with our field trip tomorrow." Ruby said. Oh crap, the field trip. Goodwitch is taking the class to Forever Fall tomorrow before lunch. But, after lunch we come back to the school, and start fighting each other. It'll be some fun I bet.

"Well then, just be careful tomorrow." Weiss said to us.

"Hey, I'm going to sleep" I said. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

 _"Nice job for a first date. When I took you mother out on our first date it was to my back yard because my parents didn't trust me." My dad told me.  
_

 _"Gee, thanks dad. You like the special desert plan?" I asked.  
_

 _"Oh yeah. Smart idea, smart idea." He said.  
_

 _"Yeah, good job Ethan." My mother said.  
_

 _"That bully, Cardin. Do you want us to scare him?" My dad asked.  
_

 _"John! No that's mean!" My mother yelled at him.  
_

 _"Do it. I'll want to hear the reaction." I said._

 _They had disappeared for a minute. Then two. Then an hour. Then two._

 _"That was amazing!" My dad said, reappearing.  
_

 _"He started screaming, then we did to him what he does to other people. Not as tough as he thinks he is." My mom said.  
_

 _"He then said who are you, so I said 'We are future you and your wife. We are in prison. You better knock off what you're doing, or else Ethan's gonna beat you tomorrow in class.'" My dad said.  
_

 _"So I'm gonna have a nice fight tomorrow?" I asked my parents.  
_

 _"Yep." They said in unison.  
_

 _"Might wanna wake up." They said._

 **I went back and edited this chapter again, adding more. I hope it's better now. I also tried to end on an okayish cliffhanger. But it probably sucked. I'm also gonna try making these chapters a bit longer.** **I want to say thanks to my Beta Reader, themetaduck** **. I have a busy schedule right now also, so chapters may not be always posted on Sunday. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**

 **BN (Betareader's note): He's really getting better isn't he? Just this writing he's done so far is improving greatly. Congrats to FPSPROSorta.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Sudden Turn Of Events

I woke up to hear screaming and crashing. I rolled of my bed, put my hands over my head and stayed still. _I'm not in war anymore_ , I thought to myself. I looked up to see Yang pinning Weiss against the wall and yelling at her.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" Yang yelled at Weiss.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" Weiss cried out.

Ruby pulled me aside to explain to me what was happening, because I was confused. "Yang found out Weiss cut her hair." Ruby said, looking back at Yang.

"YOU LIAR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yang screamed at Weiss, possibly scaring our neighbors.

"STOP! No need to be little kids over this! Yang just cool off!" I said, trying to help out. Yang had turned around, glared at me, and went back to pinning Weiss.

"WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER OPERATION MARS!" I yelled at Yang, causing her to look back at me.

"Another what?" Yang asked me, letting go of Weiss.

"Operation Mars. It was a militia thing." I said

"Can we hear the story?" Ruby asked.

"How much time we got?" I asked before I started.

"An hour." Someone said.

I felt the butterflies build up in my stomach, and my hands begin to shake nervously.

"I'll never forget our mistakes." I said before the story began.

* * *

"We had been operating out in the South of Vale, and the White Fang decided to mess with us." I said. I looked around to see the faces of my team. I saw Ruby's face, interested in my story; Yang's face, with the look of confusion; Weiss, with pain after Yang pinning her, and I saw Blake's face. Blake had a look that said "I'm sorry." She knew what happened, but she wasn't apart of it, or else she wouldn't be standing here.

I cleared my throat, and continued. "The White Fang had kidnapped some of our men, and we were not happy. We found their location, and launched Operation Mars."

"I was in charge of Task Force Charlie, consisting of a few other kids and an adult. We were in charge of taking the compound from the North, and running perimeter control." I told the team.

"Was Elias there?" Weiss had asked me, while rubbing her shoulder.

"No, he wasn't, thankfully." I responded with a tone of relief.

I got back to the story, and tried to remember it correctly.

"We advanced in the cloak of darkness, with our night vision goggles. This was some special ops stuff we were doing, it felt amazing." I said.

"I remember jumping the 5 foot wall, and landing on the soft grass. We landed behind a dumpster, which was good enough cover. I called up Task Force Echo, which was advancing in the South." I said while I stared into space, picturing the memory in my mind.

"I called them up, I remember them picking up, then going silent. Gun shots had rang through the silent night, and we had to edit the plan on the fly. I told my team to reach the hostages, extract them, then run out to cover." I said, with a sound of regret in my voice.

"That was the stupidest decision ever, I should've went to help Echo." I said, punching the wall in anger of my mistake.

"What happened after your instruction?" Blake asked, trying to help me advance the story.

"We ran into the open, and I lost half my men. The grenade flew into the air, and rolled behind Jacobs. The grenade exploded, and sent us all flying. I was launched off my feet, and came crashing down to the ground. There was a ringing noise in my ears, and I tasted the dirt and blood in my mouth."

"We got up, killed the man, and went inside. We cleared the first room, but ran into trouble coming out of it. We came under machine gun fire, and lost another man. We killed the gunner, and found the hostages. It was just Nathan and I left, and this was our only shot. We kicked in the door, and was met with the sight of the hostages getting shot. Immediately I knew that I had messed up. They shot Nathan, killing him, so I ran." I said, while starting to tear up.

"I ran out of the building, and was shot in the leg. I fell, and got very dizzy. I stood up, and continued running. I ran for what felt like was forever, and was picked up by a Stealth hawk. The light was shined on me, and the helicopter proceeded to land in the grass. I got in, and was flown back to base. I was the only survivor of Operation Mars." I said, striking silence into my team.

"I should've died that day. I should've, but I was lucky." I said, laying back onto my bed. The rest of the team had walked off into their morning routines, seeing as I was done with my story.

* * *

I was laying in my bed for about 10 minutes, when I felt my stomach growl. I got up to grab some food, because being hungry on a field trip is not fun. I walked barefoot onto the cold floor of the kitchen, and searched for food. I heard the door open behind me, and I hoped it was Ruby.

"Ethan?" The voice asked.

"Yes?" I asked, turning around to see Ruby.

"Wanna sit with me today in class?" She asked me.

"I would love to." I said, smiling.

She left the room, so I continued my search for food. I gave up, so I just tossed some bread in the toaster. _TOAST!_ , I thought. The toast popped up, so I grabbed the crunchy piece of bread. I bit down on it,and felt full.

"What? That's odd." I said. I wrapped the toast in a paper towel, and placed in the fridge. _Kinda dumb spot, but eh who cares_ , I thought to myself. I left the room, and saw Yang apologizing to Weiss. I walked past them, and grabbed my clothes.

I got my stuff, and went to do my other morning stuff. I took a quick shower, got dressed, then looked in the mirror. _Why. Why me. Why did I have to live? I should've died with my squad. I'm lucky, I really am_ , I thought to myself. I started to mess with my wet hair, when someone knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" The person behind the door asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm just doing my hair." I responded. The door open, to reveal Blake. She came in, and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Ethan. I'm sorry for what we did. I'm sorry for you, going through all this trauma. It must be hard." She told me.

"It is hard. I suffer from a minor case of PTSD, and which is why I take these." I said, holding up a small orange container.

"I, I didn't know you had PTSD." Blake nervously said.

"I'm fine, it's just minor. The pills really do help. Just please don't go telling everyone." I told her. Blake nodded her head, and walked out.

I took out a pill, and got ready to put it in my mouth. I tossed in in my mouth, and took a swig of water. _Boom, done. Let's go_ , I thought.

I walked out of the bathroom, and could hear doors opening in the hallway. I looked at my scroll, which was laying on my bed, and saw the time. I put my scroll in my pocket, and told the team.

"Class is in 20 minutes, wanna start walking there?" I asked the team. Everyone jumped up, and we walked out the door.

* * *

I had been walking close to Ruby, and was smiling. We walked past the cafeteria, which had been cooking for other students today. I could smell breakfast tacos, and was sad.

"Man, I freaking love breakfast tacos." I said as we walked by. I looked to my left, and saw Blake giggling.

"Ah, you can probably make them better then the school does." Ruby said, as the looked at me smiling. I smiled back at her, when Weiss asked us something.

"So, are you two, like together now?"

"Oh, no. Just really good friends, that's all." I told Weiss. _Man, I really regret not talking to Ruby at Signal. She's pretty awesome_ , I thought to myself.

It was about a 10 minute walk to Goodwitch's class, so we got there early. Except, it seemed like we were late due to the amount of people there. Half of her classroom was already seated, waiting for instruction. We chose a seat, and sat down. I was of course sitting my Ruby, as we had agreed on earlier this morning.

"Hello students." Goodwitch started to say.

"As you all know, today we are having a field trip. We will be going to the Forever Fall, which is why I will be telling you all some rules I have." She started to say, while reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a small white paper, and started to read off it.

"Always stay with you team. If something happens, you're team will be there to help you. Next, be quiet when I am talking. Especially at Forever Fall, I will most likely give you some instructions, so it's up to you to be quiet. Lastly, don't die." She said, looking up from her paper.

I started to rub my hand against the hard plastic of the desk, and I felt a hand touch mine. I looked at it, and I found it's owner. I looked over to Ruby, and scooted closer to her.

"You're amazing." I whispered to her.

"You too." Ruby replied.

Goodwitch instructed the class to get up, and head to the airship landing in the front of the school.

* * *

On the airship, we sat down with JNPR near the front. Well, most of Team JNPR.

"Where's Jaune?" I asked Pyyhra.

"He's been acting, um, odd lately." Pyyhra responded.

"What's he been doing, P?" I asked.

"He's been hanging out with Cardin. I don't know why though, it's kind of odd."

"If I break Cardin's legs Jaune can't hang out with him!" Nora excitedly contributed. We all let out a small laugh, and continued.

"Yeah, odd. I wonder why?" I said to no one in particular.

"Blackmail, maybe?" Ren said, finally saying a word. Ren had been quiet the the whole ride, except for the occasional grunt of agreement.

"But what would Cardin be blackmailing him with?" Ruby said.

"I don't know, but we'll have to find out." Pyyrha said.

"Everyone ok here?" Goodwitch asked us, startling us with her sudden appearince.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone cheered back. Goodwitch had looked at me, and signaled for me to come over. We walked into another room, and she started questioning me.

* * *

"Ethan, was it true you were in the milita?" She asked me. I nodded, and she asked a follow up question.

"Is there anything that I should know that may affect you now?"

"I suffer from a minor case of PTSD. But no one knows, so please don't tell anyone. I'll tell Ozpin myself." I said, making her wave me off.

I walked back to my seat, and found the two teams in a heated argument, sort of.

"NO! CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES ARE BETTER!" Ruby yelled at Nora.

"NO! PEANUT BUTTER COOKIES ARE BETTER!" Nora yelled back. I started to laugh at the argument, and sat back down.

The two had stopped arguing about cookies, and decided to question me instead.

"What was that about?" Nora asked.

"She was wondering about how I was doing in a dorm filled with girls. I said I was fine." I lied.

"Oh, ok." Nora said, as the airship landed.

"ATTENTION. ALL STUDENTS PLEASE EXIT IN AN ORDERLY FASHION. AND QUICKLY." The airship's PA said. We were smart enough to chose seats near the front, and got off quickly.

Once we got off the airship, we started stretching to get ready for our day, and because sitting in a chair for an hour sucks. I was reaching to my toes, fumbled, and got to feel the nice, soft grass. _I'm sorry Jacobs. I'm sorry._ I thought to myself.

Once all the students were off, Goodwitch started to give instructions.

"Now students. You are all instructed to gather sap from the trees deep inside the forest. Each of you are going to gather one jar of the red sap. However, this forest is filled with the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock."

"Come on buddy!" I heard Cardin say behind me. I had turned in just enough time to see him walking off with Jaune at his side.

"Well, let's get going!" Ruby said. We had advanced deep into the forest to complete our task.

Nora and Ren were over getting sap from a tree, but Nora was slowing them down by drinking the sap. Yang was getting sap from a tree by herself, and Blake, Ruby, and I were huddled around a tree.

"Wow, I can't wait to see some Grimm! I'm so eager to fight!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too." I said quietly. I had been a little nervous about fighting today, and a little nervous tell them a big secret.

"Well, that's the last of the sap!" Blake said. I got up and grabbed my stuff, getting ready to move out. All of a sudden though, Team CRDL was sprinting through the wood towards us.

"URSA! URSA!" One of them was shouting. Yang had picked him up, similar to how she did Weiss, and questioned him.

"What? Where?" She asked.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!"

"Jaune!" Pyyhra said, dropping her glass jar. She started to take off, towards the direction CRDL came from.

"P! Wait up!" I yelled at her, starting to sprint too.

Ruby was gaining on me, and eventually passed me, and catching up to Pyyhra. Weiss had also shown up, and was somehow gaining on me, even though she was wearing high heels.

"Oh no!" I heard Pyyhra say from the treeline. I got up closer, and saw Jaune fighting the Ursa.

"That's a big Ursa." I said, dumbstruck at the sight of the big beast.

Weiss had pulled out her rapier, and I got Nightfall ready, when Pyyrha told us to wait. Jaune once again attacked the beast, and I was getting worried. The Ursa had swung at him, as Pyyhra held out her arm. All of a sudden, Jaune's shield moved up perfectly, blocking the swing, and he cut off the monster's head.

"Uh, what?" Ruby asked.

"How did you-" Weiss began to say.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, my semblance is polarity." Pyyhra told us.

"Wow, you can control poles." Ruby said.

"No, polarity means that she had control over magnetism." I told her.

"Well, magnets are cool too."

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked Pyyrha as she began to walk off.

"Yeah, shouldn't we tell him what just happened?" Ruby said to Pyyrha.

"We could, or perhaps we could keep it our little secret." Pyyrha said, then walking off. We followed her, and met up with the rest of the crew at the airship.

"Ship leaves in 10." Yang told us.

"Thanks." I said, and went to go sit under a tree. Ruby came and joined me under the tree, and we sat in peace, till I asked her something.

"Ruby, can I tell you a secret or two?"

"Sure, why not."

"First off, you have to know this. I suffer from a small case of PTSD." I said.

"What's that?" She asked me.

"PTSD means post-traumatic-stress-disorder. I'm lucky not to have a major case. But I pray for the ones who do." I said.

"What's the other thing?" She asked me.

"Oh yeah. Well, my semblance is kind of, odd, so to say." I said.

"What is it?"

"Technically it's called Trans-molecular short distance transportation, but I call it ninja vanishing. It's cool, but it's a secret. I'm going to use it against Cardin in class today." I told Ruby.

* * *

Goodwitch called everyone onto the airship, and we returned to our previous seats, still without Jaune.

"You know what? I'm taking a nap. Wake me when we get to Beacon, please." I said. I had closed my eyes in the uncomfortable airship chair. Slowly, but surely, I fell asleep.

 _My dream had started, and I knew exactly what it was. I was staring at a group of kids and a few adults hopping a wall._

 _"Operation Mars." I stated to myself. I tried to wake myself up, but it wasn't working. I tried to scream, and hopefully make myself scream in real life, making my team wake me up. Sadly, my attempt didn't work, as I couldn't talk louder than a whisper for some reason._

 _I hopped the wall too, and stood looking at an odd sight. It was me, leading my team. I picked up the radio, and called in._

 _"No. Don't do it. Don't do it!" I whispered. I quickly realized that they couldn't hear me._

 _The gunfire had started just then, and we started sprinting. The grenade blew up, and I flew. I stood up, and ran. I stood in shock of how fearless I was that night. Nothing was going to stop me._

 _"Get the sniper ready." I heard a White Fang say, before I woke up._

"Huh? What did I say?" I asked. I saw the looks of confusion on everyone's faces, when I looked out and saw Beacon.

"Nevermind." I said, getting up from the scratchy chair. I started tasting blood in my mouth, but knew it wasn't there. I got off the ship, and sprinted for the dorm.

I was at the dorm before everyone else, and I waited for the team to get here before I left.

"Ethan! Why did you run?" Weiss asked as she entered the dorm.

"I have to leave guys, I'll be back before we have to go back to class." I told them, before grabbing my helmet and keys. I opened the door, walked out, and let out a sigh. I had started walking down the hallway, when Ruby called my name. I had turned around, to see her running down the hallway.

"Ask me. Now. I'm ready." She said.

"What? Oh, that. Ok! Ruby Rose, will you go out with me?" I asked Ruby. I had been waiting ever since the bike shop to ask her that question.

"Yes. Yes I will, Ethan Mullino." She said, then hugged me. I told her I was going to be late, and needed to go. She let go of me, and I continued to walk to my bike.

I walked out of the school, and into the fresh air of Remnant. I walked into the parking lot, and found my bike. I checked my bike, to see if everything was still there. Alas, my paint was still there. _After class I'll do it,_ I thought to myself. I hopped onto my comfortable seat, and inserted my keys into the ignition. I grabbed the rubber handle bars, and revved the engine once. I smiled, and pulled of the parking lot.

I sped down the highway, as I needed to be in downtown Vale in 10 minutes. I dodged in and out of the lanes, trying not to be hit. I managed to reach the building I needed to be, and in enough time. I turned off my bike, took my keys, and walked into the nice, air conditioned building.

"Oh, hello Ethan! Here to see Doctor Frank?" The receptionist lady asked me as I walked in.

"Oh, hello Sally. Uh, yes I do." I told her, taking a seat in the cushioned chairs.

"I'll contact him immediately." Sally said, disappearing into another room.

I waited for Sally to come back out and tell me that he's ready, but it was taking a while. I looked at the clock that hung on the wall, and found out I had been waiting for almost 20 minutes. _Man, I hate waiting rooms,_ I thought to myself. I took out my scroll, and was about to pull up some busy work, when it started ringing. It was Yang. _Now, what would she be calling me about?_ I thought to myself.

"Hello?" I said, holding up my scroll to my face.

"Hey Ethan, were are you?" Yang asked me.

"Um, the doctor's." I said.

"What? Are you ok?" She asked me with a sound of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a check up." I told her. I wasn't lying, it was a check up for my PTSD.

"Oh, ok. Congrats by the way." She told me before hanging up. I smiled, and heard the wooden door open behind the receptionist's desk.

"He'll see you now." Sally told me. I nodded, and got up from my seat. As I walked through the sleek wooden door, she shut it behind me. I was left, lonely, in a hall of doors. I knew which door to go to, as I had been going to that door for almost 5 years now. I walked through the door, and saw a new nurse. The nurse had a tattoo on the back of her neck, and it was familiar for some reason. When she turned around, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was my foster sister, Jules.

"Jules! Long time no see!" I said to her.

"Ethan! How's Beacon?" She asked me. I took a seat on the bed, covered with scratchy paper, as you were supposed to.

"It's great. I see you followed you career path." I told her. When her parents adopted me, one the first thing I knew about her was she was smart. Everyday I would find her in her room with dolls, pretending to be a doctor. She would even prescribe them pills. She wanted to help people, like me, just in a different way.

We had been talking small talk, and she was doing the normal stuff. Half way through checking my blood pressure though, my scroll started ringing. I hadn't put it in my pocket all the way, and it fell out of my pocket onto the bed. I looked at it, to see Ruby was calling me.

"Can I take it?" I asked my sister, checking to see if she was done. She nodded, and I picked my phone up, and answered the call. I immediantly heard the beatiful voice of Ruby.

"Hey Ethan, um, Cardin came by looking for you. He told us to tell you to be scared." She told me, with a confused tone.

"If he come's back, tell him to get ready for a trip to the E.R." I told Ruby, and hung up.

"Who's that?" Jules asked me.

"Oh, my girlfriend. Just some school stuff." I told her as the doctor walked in.

"Sup Doc." I said as he sat down on a stool. He waved Jules out of the room, and the questions began.

"What brings you here today?" Doc asked me.

"Just another report of my PTSD." I said, staring into space.

"What happened, and when?" He asked me. I found the memory of this morning, and told him.

"Two of my teammates were yelling at each other this morning. It woke me up, and I panicked. I hadn't took my pills yet." I told him.

"Oh, ok. Anything else?" Doc asked.

"No sir." I responded.

"Ok, you can go. We'll charge you electronically." He told me as I walked out of the room.

I waved bye to Sally, and walked into the hot sun. I walked over to my bike, and checked my scroll. Class started in half an hour, and it was a 10 minute drive back to school. I had decided to stop at a nearby store to get Ruby some cookies. I pulled out onto the street, and went to the store. I got into the parking lot, parked near the front, and got off. I walked into the store, and saw the familiar figure. Instead of chasing it this time though, I decided to ignore it, and see what it would do. I walked to the snacks, and grabbed some chocolate chip cookies.

I walked up to the cashier, and the figure was not far away. I managed to see a bit of it, before it took off. It was male, with brown hair. I got my cookies, and went back to my bike. I put the cookies in the little storage department, and hopped on. I went to put the keys in the ignition, and there was a note.

 _Long time, no see._

 _375, Candy Apple Loop, Vale.  
3:30, Next Week, Saturday Evening._

 _What the? Who is this person?_ I thought to myself. I put the note in my pocket, and started the bike. I took off, and went back to Beacon. When I got back to Beacon, I sprinted back up to the room.

"Well, that took a while." Blake said as I walked in. I tossed the Pop tarts at here, and she caught them and ran. I tossed my Gatorade on my bed, and went into the front room.

Ruby and Yang were sitting on the couch, and Ruby turned to see who opened the door.

"Ethan!" Ruby squealed, and jumping over the back of the couch. She sprinted over to me, and hugged me. I felt her soft cloak, and the smell of her rose scented perfume. I hugged back, when Weiss walked in.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked as she walked in. We stopped hugging, and responded.

"No." Ruby and I responded in unison.

"Well, I came into to tell you guys that class starts in a few. Blake and I are already walking out, if you wanna join." Weiss told us.

"We probally should." I said, looking at Yang and Ruby. They nodded, so we walked out to grab our books.

I had opened my drawer where my books were, and reached for an old object. I picked up the piece of metal, which had no signifcance to others, and looked at it with revenge in my eyes. _I'll kill them. They're good as dead,_ I thought to myself. I was holding my knife. That knife had been with me my whole life, it was a reminder of the revenge I would take against the militia. They took away my childhood, and I wouldn't be able to take it back.

"You coming?" Blake asked me. I put the knife in my belt, and walked out the door.

"Do you smell that?" Ruby asked once I was outside.

"It smells like...syrup." I said, then stared at JNPR's door. We shrugged it off, and walked to class.

Weiss had seen the look of revenge on my face, and asked me what was wrong.

"I'm going to kill them. All of them. They stripped me of the one thing I needed. A childhood filled of fun and friends and school, not filled with gunfire." I said, wincing at the memories.

"But I thought you volunteered?" Yang asked.

"I did, for my father. He was going to be released if I didn't join. They said he didn't have control over me. He did, we would train, every single day, and they still said it. I joined, to show them he had control over me." I said, feeling the memories tearing apart my heart.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get a childhood." Weiss said, and walked a little faster.

We got to class, and took or seats. I took out a piece of paper, instead of watching Jaune and Cardin fight. I was sketching up a plan to defeat Cardin.

"That's it." I heard Goodwitch said. I was still drawing, when she asked for volunteers.

"I'll fight!" I said.

"Ok, and who will fight Ethan?" Goodwitch asked.

"I will." Cardin said. Both RWBYE and JNPR gave me looks, and I just smiled.

I walked down to the stage, and pulled out my knife. I wasn't using Nightfall because I left it at the dorm. The fight started, and the fun began.

Cardin swung at me, and I dodged. He swung again, and I dodged. He swung once more, and hit me in the chest with his weapon. I felt the coldness of the metal, and the stiffness of the floorboards. I got up, right as he swung. I ninja vanished, going behind him, and kicked him to the lost grip of his weapon, and dropped it, making the floorboards creak.

I smacked him, and I looked up to the "scoreboard" to see his Aura had gone down a bit. I kicked him in the side, making it go down more. I stepped back, letting him fight back. He charged at me, and I charged at him. He swung, and I jumped a few feet in the air. I came down, and crushed him, depleting his Aura to halfway.

I got up to let him fight back, when he grabbed my leg causing me to fall. All of a sudden I felt a warm felling running down my face, and I reached up to feel blood. My nose was bleeding. The switch in my head turned on, and I accepted it. I reached over, grabbed his leg and twisted it. Cardin let out a scream, signaling I broke something.

"ENOUGH!" Goodwitch yelled at me. She used her telekinesis, and flung me against a wall. I hit wall, and the world went black. I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in the nurse's office, with Ruby by my side. I was laying on a soft, white bed, in a room with medical equipment.

"You okay?" Ruby asked me.

"Um, yeah." I told her.

The door had opened, revealing Ozpin. He had been holding his mug, as he always had, and looked at me.

"You, you are a great fighter. Who taught you?" He asked me, taking a seat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"The militia."

"Oh, ok. Just wondering. Thank you for solving our little... problem." He told me, taking a sip from his mug.

"What problem?" I asked.

"Cardin."

"Breaking his leg really showed him." Ruby said.

"How long was I asleep? I asked.

"A few days. Ms Goodwitch went, overboard. But don't worry, you're fine." Ozpin said, before getting up and leaving. With Ozpin leaving, that gave me some quiet time with Ruby.

"How long have you been here?" I asked Ruby, holding her hand.

"Ever since they put you in here. I was worried." She told me. She had reached into her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper.

"This slipped out of your pocket." She said handing it to me.

"Thanks. This person has been following me, and they left this on my bike. I was going to tell everyone about it the day before, and try to get ya'll to go." I said to her.

Ruby had been looking very tired, so I told her something. "Go to sleep. You've earned it." I told her.

"I don't want to leave." She said.

"Then don't. I'm not forcing you to leave." I told her. She smiled, and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight." I said.

 **Okay, first off I wanna say I'm sorry for the lack of chapters. I've had writers block lately, and alot of schoolwork. My writer's block had gone away, but not the schoolwork. I took some time off of it to finish this chapter, because I felt bad about the lack of writing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 10: Long Time, No See

_**A/N: I'm back! Finally was able to sign in. It's been a good what, two years? I'm ready to pick this up again at an okay pace. Nothing will be set in stone, it will all be sporadic, but it will be there. Shout out to my old Beta Reader, themetaduck, for reading this almost two years ago. Hit me up if you want!**_

A week passed since I woke up in the nurse's office, and it was great to be back in the dorm. I missed all of the sights and sounds, and even the annoying squeak that the closet door makes when you open it. I had been laying in the room, all alone, for about an hour now, when the rest of the team came in.

"Hey Ethan!" Yang said.

"Hello!" Weiss said.

"Hey! You're back!" Blake said.

"ETHAN! YOU'RE BACK!" Ruby screamed, and ran towards me. I laughed, and when she got to me, she hugged me. But it wasn't just a hug, it was more or less a choke.

"I..see..you're...happy!" I managed to say.

"Yep!" Ruby cheerfully said.

"You're...kinda...choking...me..." I told her, which made her loosen her grip.

She got up, and I took out my scroll. I started surfing the web, and was looking at stuff that was about me.

"Whatcha looking at?" Yang asked me.

"Just pictures of my old team." I said.

"What team?" Blake asked me from across the room.

"I used to be a pro gamer." I replied, turning off my scroll.

"What game?" Blake asked.

"Knightfall. Come on, what other game would I go pro with?" I told her. Blake giggled, and walked off.

I got up to go grab some food, when I felt something in my pocket. I pulled out a piece of paper with scribbled writing on it.

Long time, No see.

375, Candy Apple Loop,Vale.

3:30, Next Week, Saturday Evening.

I looked up at the clock, and saw the time. It was 11:30, on Saturday. Okay, we got enough time. I thought to myself. Ruby walked over, and asked me what I was thinking about.

"We need to have a team meeting." I said.

"OK, thank you everyone for coming. It's great to see everyone!" Ruby said in to the team, all sitting on the couch.

"Get on with it Ruby, why are we having a meeting?" Weiss asked. I got up, with an answer.

"I called the meeting. I have a little request for ya'll." I said.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"Good question. So, some random dude has been following me around lately, when he left this on my bike." I said, showing the small piece of paper.

"So, I was wondering if everyone would come with me just in case?"

"Yeah, because one soldier/huntsman in training is not enough." Yang teasingly said.

"I'm in." The best girlfriend ever said.

"Me too." Blake said.

"Yeah,why not." Yang said.

"If I get hurt, you're paying my medical bills." Weiss said jokingly.

I got excited, and put on my Militia mindset.

3:25, Candy Apple Loop

Ruby and I slowly rolled up to the house on my bike,Blake and Yang on Yang's bike, and Weiss in a Taxi. We got out, and regrouped on the driveway. We checked if our radios worked, and if our weapons were loaded.

"Ok, it's two story,great." I said.

"Well, what's the plan?" Ruby asked.

"Classic room clearing. Yang,Blake, you two will clear upstairs, check for weapons,explosives,anything. Ruby,Weiss,and I will check downstairs."

"Got it!" Everyone cheered.

"Operation Unmasked is a go!" I said as we sprinted towards the house.

We open the unlocked door, and started the search. The stairs were right next to the door, so Blake and Yang were gone quickly. Ruby, Weiss, and I continued down the hall, and cleared the first room. We opened it up to find a bathroom. We closed the door, and continued into the front room, where there was a couch facing away from us, and a person sitting there.

"You! Get up! NOW!" I screamed, getting ready for anything.

"You turn around we will kill you!" Ruby threatened.

"Ruby, no. We don't know if he's hostile or friendly yet." I whispered.

"Oops, sorry!" Ruby whispered back.

"I'll take the bet." The man said, turning around.

"CALEB WE COULD OF KILLED YOU RIGHT THERE!" I yelled my brother, which turned out to be the crazy stalker person.

"Grab the others." Ruby told Weiss, which she did just that.

"Nice to meet you! I've heard a lot about you!" Ruby cheerfully said.

"Who's the pretty lady?" Caleb asked.

"My girlfriend. Who you will not flirt with like you did with Zack's. I will hurt you." I told him.

"Well, Zack never was that strong." Caleb chuckled.

"I'm guessing this is the culprit." Yang said, walking into the room.

"Yep. Name's Caleb." Caleb said.

"I missed you bro." I said

"Yeah, I missed you too." Caleb responded. His scroll started ringing, and he left the room to answer the call.

"Wonder who that is." Blake stated.

"I don't know, maybe he has a girlfriend or a wife." Weiss offered. Caleb walked back into the room, and looked disappointed.

"I'm so sorry guys, but I have someone from work coming over, so I need to clean up. Its been nice meeting you guys!" Caleb said

We said our goodbyes, and went to walk out the door.

"Ethan! Come back here." Caleb called to me.

"Sure, whatcha need dude?" I asked.

"I need to ask a quetion. Have mom and dad been visiting you too? Like in dreams I mean."

"Yeah, they have. Why?"

"Just making sure I'm not crazy. Love you bro, come by whenever you feel like it." He told me. I gave him a fistbump, (Mullinos don't hug) and walked out the door.

"I like him." Weiss said as we walked out to the side walk.

"Yea, he's really cool, he's also hot." Yang said

"Oh gosh please don't start crushing on my brother Yang."

"No promises."

We got back on the bikes, and headed home. I was smiling like a maniac. Caleb was back.

 _ **Thank you to my followers and people who Favorited the story. Which means, thank you to Daienlll, Jensblond, Mad God 42, dbalzarano, elvisfan994, paulrico21, A Devil's Offspring, Ajayblaze, MeiriLorii, N7 Recruit, williamrosales946, and xihimagicianx. Thank YOU!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Operation Nova

I was laying on the couch in the living room when I heard Yang and Weiss walk into the dorm, arguing about smoke machines. They walked into the living room, and I sat up.

"Hey y'all." I said.

"Sup." They both answered. Yang hopped over the couch onto my left side and Weiss walked around the couch and sat on my right.

"Where's Ruby and Blake?" Weiss asked. Almost as if on queue, they walked into the living room and sat on the floor talking. Ruby looked at me, then Blake, then back at me.

"Hey Ethan, Blake and I have a question for you." Ruby asked.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Can we hear a story about Elias?" I looked at Ruby and gulped. I sighed, then answered.

"Sure. Why the hell not." The whole team gathered around me, and payed close attention to me. My heart rate increased, and my mind raced to thing of a story that didn't have someone on our side getting shot. After a 10 second search through my mind, I found one.

"Team RWBYE, prepare for the story of Operation Nova, the last time I saw Elias Razor." I looked at my team, they looked intrigued

"It all started off with an ambush."

 _March 15, 2007, Forests near Timestan_

"3rd squad, check in." The 1SGT called over the radio. Elias picked up the radio.

"This is 3rd squad, I have my five guys." Elias responded. We were on a hunt for Atlesian forces that were spotted in the area. The cracks of gunshots started ringing through the air not too far away from us, and we hit the dirt.

"This is 2nd squad, we've been ambushed. We need help!" The radio squealed. Elias looked back at us and nodded his head. We got up and started running towards the shots. The dirt around me started kicking up, and I dove behind a rock.

"GRENADE OUT!" One of our squad members yelled, and an explosion followed three seconds later. The forest went quiet.

"Everyone okay?" Elias asked.

"Yes sir." We all said.

"Blue frost, blue frost." A voice called out behind the treeline.

"Glacier, glacier." Elias responded. 2nd squad came out of the trees towards us, all bloody and dirty. We went back to base and regrouped.

 _Present Day_

Weiss looked at me, and hung her head.

"Was that the operation?" Ruby asked.

"No, that's what started the operation. We were pissed off about the ambush, because we had three men shot, and they were medically discharged from the militia."

"So, how did you all find where to attack?" Blake asked.

"Easy. The soldiers had maps on em so we took them." I answered.

"Well, let's hear the Operation!" Yang exclaimed.

 _March 16, 2007, 0400 Hours_

Within 12 hours of the ambush, Operation Nova was drawn up, and within 16 hours, it was executed.

I sat in the back of an APC we stole a few months back, checking my weapon and gear. I looked up at Elias, who was doing the same, and asked him a question.

"Hey Elias, you think this'll turn out okay?"

"Of course it will." Elias responded, not looking up from his weapon.

"Hell, everyone here is a G.R.I.M.M except you." Elias continued, looking up at me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. We want you as a G.R.I.M.M. We've seen your gun fighting, and your hand to hand combat. I think you'll be a-" Elias said, being interrupted by a huge explosion, stopping our APC.

"Engine down, Jeff, man the gun, everyone else out!" Elias called. We exited the APC into a fray of bullets. We laid down behind rocks and vehicles, as hordes of Atlesian soldiers flooded towards us. I rolled over onto my side, and aimed down my 2x scope. I zoned in on a soldier, and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered on the floor beneath him, and he fell to the floor.

 _My leave is in two days, I've just got to survive tonight._

I reached into a bag and pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin, and hurled it 20 feet away. The explosion went off, sending dirt into the air, and lighting up the night. One of our squads flanked and took out the remaining Atlesian soldiers. We regrouped with Elias, and got a run down of the situation.

"Okay, no one is hurt. We need to ditch the APCs, the Atlas FOB is only about a half mile away. Stock up on ammo, we leave in 3." Elias said. I ran towards the dead bodies, and searched them. I opened the pocket of solider, and found a picture. There was a happy man and woman, with two happy kids. I sighed and hung my head. I pocketed the photo.

The morale of the militia had been diminishing in the recent time, and people were disappearing left and right. I didn't know if I was fighting the good fight anymore.

I picked up the ammo I needed, and regrouped with Elias. We started moving up to where we needed to be, on a hill overlooking the FOB. We waited.

 _March 16, 2007 0530 Hours_

We laid on the hill, watching everything that happened. We heard a roar of an engine from behind us, and we rolled onto our backs to watch the sky. A jet flew over us, and released it's cargo. The bombs fell so elegantly onto the FOB, and when they made contact, the sound was so loud that it left my ears ringing for a solid 30 seconds. We stood up and descended onto the FOB. We saw men running away and towards us, some armed, some unarmed. We mowed them all down.

Elias looked me with pain in his eyes. He knew it was wrong. He didn't want to mow down any unarmed man, and I didn't either. We had morals, unlike most of the militia. An Atlesian soldier ran towards the two of us, and he froze. We yelled for him to get down, so he did. We cuffed him, and told him that he wasn't going to die that day. We were sick of war, we just wanted it all to end.

 _Present Day_

"What happened to the picture of the man's family?" Weiss asked. I got up, went to my bag, and grabbed it.

"I still have it. It reminds me about why I'm becoming a huntsman. Because he didn't deserve that death, his family didn't deserve the burden of his death. The militia is not fighting for freedom, they're fighting for blood. They're nothing more than a terrorist organization."

"What about Elias?" Yang asked.

"I don't know about him. If he's still alive, he's 17. I hope he's still alive, and not with the militia anymore." Ruby looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"One day, we'll meet again, I know it." I said.


	12. Chapter 12: Familiar Faces

"Ugh, I don't wanna take Port's test." Blake complained. I looked up at her from my position, laying on the bed reading a book, and nodded in agreement with her. Automatically, I tensed up, slammed my book shut, and shot right up.

"I need to study so friggin' hard for that test." I said. Blake stared at me.

"Well what are we waiting for?" She asked. I jumped up off my bed, and grabbed my backpack. I looked over my shoulder to see Ruby on the bed, looking at me and smiling. I smiled back, and held back a tear. She reminded me of my mother when I left for my Aunt's, happy, not a care in the world. I knew if something were to happen Ruby could carry herself, but I still had a sliver of fear. Blake tugged on my shirt, and we walked out the door.

We walked down the hallway in silence, running through our heads what we needed to do. I glanced over at Blake to see her smiling.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just Ruby and you are adorable." Blake said. I smiled at her comment.

"Thank you." I answered. We continued walking, but before we turned to enter a different section of the hallway, we heard a loud crash behind us. We jumped around, and searched for an answer. We saw Jaune in his pajamas, slumped against the wall across from JNPR's dorm. Nora stepped out of the door, and stared at him.

"You don't mess with A WOMAN'S PANCAKES JAUNE." She yelled, before turning 180 degrees, and entering the dorm. Jaune looked at us, and opened his mouth in confusion, and started shaking his head.

"I was just giving her a fork." Jaune said. Blake and I busted out laughing, and continued on the way to the library.

When we got the library, we chose a table at the far corner of the room, near where we first met.

"Man, it seems like it was yesterday." I said. Blake looked at me.

"Like what was yesterday?" Blake asked.

"See''ms like just yesterday I was a lost boy in search for a new family, coming to Beacon. Seems like yesterday I ran into you, and the friendship began. Like team RWBYE just began." I said.

"Aw, look at you, you do have a soft side." Blake teased, I blushed.

"Let's just study." I said, sitting down.

We stuffed our noses into our books, and began studying.

"Hey Ethan, can you read this for me?" Blake asked me, pointing into her textbook. I stood up, and walked behind her, and looked at the paragraph.

"Oh well, it says that an Ursa is vulnerable in it's underbelly." I read.

"No, below that."

"That just says 'Yang is awesome' in yellow crayon with a poorly drawn motorcycle."

"Ethan, don't leave your books in the open like I did. I regret it all." Blake said, then began showing me all the pages Yang had gratified. We started laughing at Yang's comments and drawings for a solid twenty minutes, when we heard Goodwitch's voice. We assumed she was coming to tell us to be quiet, so we settled down.

"Oh hey Ethan, look. A new team!" Blake said, I looked up, and saw Goodwitch giving a new team a tour. I studied each member. There was tall brunette girl, a white blonde guy with a big nose, a shorter girl with purple hair, and...Elias. I had to look twice, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I rubbed my eyes, and looked again.

"Holy crap." I whispered.

"What?" Blake asked. I looked at Blake, and opened my mouth to say something, but couldn't make any sound. I turned and started sprinting.

"ELIAS!" I screamed. I jumped onto him, holding him tight. My head rested on his shoulder, and I was bawling. Elias was taken back for a second, trying to figure out who was latched onto him. Once he realized it was me, he hugged me back, and started softly crying too.

"Ethan, I, I, I thought we lost you." Elias said.

"You didn't lose me bro, I've just been in Vale looking for you." I said through my wave of tears. I felt so relieved and happy. Elias was family to me, and the fact that he was here again was incredible. We let go of each other, and I stepped back, wiping off my tears. Blake walked behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Who is that?" Blake asked. I looked at Blake, and introduced her to Elias.

"Blake, this is Elias. Elias, this is Blake, a member of my team, team RWBYE." Elias reached out to shake Blake's hand, and she grabbed it, smiling at him and nodded. After the handshake, Elias stood up straight and introduced his team.

"This Ashley, Gavin, and Riley, my team, team EAGR." The team nodded, waved, and said hi.

"Ethan, I'm glad we didn't lose you to The Fang." Elias said.

"The White Fang is no match for me." I said.

"No, not the White Fang." Elias answered.

"Then what's The Fang?" I asked.

"The Militia and the White Fang chapter under Adam Taurus signed a treaty, effectively creating The Fang. They're the reason we're at Beacon, they kept trying to kill Riley and I." Elias said.

"I was once apart of the White Fang." Riley said, staring at Blake and fluttering her short, brown rabbit ears, similar to Velvet's. Blake scurried off, and I remained alone.

"I'm sorry to break up the reunion, but we must continue our tour of the school." Goodwitch said, and the team walked off. I turned around and hurried back to Blake.

"Why'd you run off?" I asked her.

"She, she. I had a run in with Riley a few years back. You probably did too." Blake said.

"Elaborate."

"She tried to stop me from leaving the White Fang, and things got...violent. And for you, that hostage rescue mission, Riley took those hostages. I was there when they were brought in, but I left because it was wrong what they were doing to those men. I'm sorry Ethan, I'm sorry." Blake said, breaking down in tears. I hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay Blake, you didn't pull the trigger on them or me. The past is the past, and I know that you are a good person. Don't say sorry Blake, you're alright."

* * *

When we got back to the dorm, Ruby came up to me.

"So how was your study session?" She asked.

"Uh, pretty good. Not much studying was done. I saw Elias, that was cool." I said.

"YOU SAW ELIAS!" Ruby screamed.

"Yup, he is alive and at Beacon. But boy, there's and issue." I said.

"Which is?" Weiss asked, butting into our conversation.

"The Fang, the militia and White Fang combined." I said.

"Well, let's hope we don't run into them." Weiss said. I knew The Fang would be here in Beacon somewhere, it was just a matter of finding them. They wouldn't let Elias go that easy.


	13. Chapter 13: Leg Day

_"Ding Ding Ding"_

My alarm clock went off and I smacked it off of the night stand. I picked my phone up and looked at the time.

 _Nine o'clock. Nice._ I thought. What better way to spend the weekend before my first grifball game than getting no sleep. I rolled over on to my side to see the team getting their gym bags ready.

"We liftin'?" I asked.

"Yes, in deed we are, would you like to join us?" Ruby asked. I nodded. The whole team was wearing muscle shirts and head bands, each with their respective symbol. I grabbed my black gym bag from under my bed, which was already packed, and grabbed my phone.

 _Three missed calls from Caleb_ it read.

"I'm going to step into the living room real quick, I'll be out soon." I said. I called Caleb back, and walked into the adjacent room.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Caleb asked.

"Why did you call me three times at 2 in the morning?" I asked.

"Because I was having...issues."

"Like what?" I asked, concerned.

"Depression and such." Caleb said hesitantly

"Suicidal thoughts?"

"Yea. You haven't been getting them. have you?" Caleb asked.

"I...I've thought about it every once in a while." I said. I saw Ruby standing in the door way.

"Hey I gotta go Caleb." I quickly said, hanging up.

"So, you've thought about suicide?" Ruby asked. I sighed.

"Yes, I have. I've thought about offing my self a couple times. But I'm better now, and I'm here to stay."

"LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" Yang yelled, kicking open the dorm door. Weiss sighed, and followed her out the door.

"No books at the gym Blake." Yang said, sending Blake back inside to drop off her book. I giggled, hugged Ruby, then we left.

* * *

When we got to the gym, everyone did their own warm-up routine. Yang ran off to start benching, Blake got on the bike, Weiss stretched, and Ruby and I got on the treadmill. Ruby kept looking at mine, then bumping up the speed, and I did the same. At one point we were both full on sprinting.

After the running, I went over to the squat rack, and Yang walked up.

"How much?" She asked. I rubbed my leg that I was shot in a while back, and looked at her.

"Four plates." I said. I went to grab a belt, and Yang loaded 405 pounds on the bar. The rest of the team walked over to watch me. I got under the bar, rested it on my shoulders, and got ready.

 _Just breathe nice and slow. In, and out._ I grabbed the bar, and unracked. I stepped back two steps, and started shaking.

"Rack it if it's too hard Ethan." Ruby said. I smiled, and started my squat. My legs broke 90 degrees, and I started going back up. I struggled for a second, and Yang stepped towards me to help. I screamed and shot straight up, then racked the bar.

"YESS!" Yang screamed and gave me a high five. I was sweating, my face was red, but I was proud of myself.

"Well, guess that wasn't hard." Ruby said.

"What do you mean? That friggin sucked." I said.

"Well, you made it look easy." Weiss chimed in.

"So Ethan, your first game is Monday right?" Blake asked.

"Yea, we play Haven at home. Are y'all gonna be able to come?" I asked, looking at the team.

"I will." I heard a voice behind me say.

"Oh, hey Elias." I said, turning around. He gave me a fist bump, and looked at my team.

"Don't believe we've met." Elias said.

"Hi, I'm Yang Xaio-Long, destroyer of grimm."

"Well, don't destroy me." Elias said, chuckling.

"I'm Ruby Rose, Ethan's girlfriend." Elias looked at me, and gave me a look of approval.

"I'm Blake Belladonna." Everyone looked at Blake. She was still uncomfortable after seeing who is on his team. We then looked at Weiss, who was shying away. She finally sighed, and introduced herself.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company." She said.

"Why so shy Weiss?" I asked.

"The whole Atlas thing, and us giving them money." Weiss said.

"Well, it's good to meet you guys. I'm Elias Razor, and I'm assuming you guys know who I am because none of y'all looked at me weird with the Grimm thing."

"Yea, Ethan tells us stories of the militia and y'alls adventures." Ruby said. Elias let out a small laugh.

"Yea, some adventures those were." Elias said. I looked at him. He nodded his head at me, then walked away towards the boxing ring.

"Let's see how this goes" I said, jogging over to the ring, which Elias was already in. I slid under the ropes, and my team gathered around.

"Hold up guys, don't fight yet, I'm gonna call JNPR." Yang said. Elias pulled out his phone, called his team, then tossed it out of the ring. The teams got there, and started cheering.

"LET'S GO ETHAN!" Ruby yelled.

"LET'S GO ELIAS! WHOOP HIM!" Gavin yelled. Yang shot him a look, and he cowered.

"BEAT HIM IN TO NEXT WEEK!" Screamed Yang.

"Win." Weiss said.

Nora rung the bell, and we started going in circles.

"You've never beat me you know." Elias said.

"Yea, I'm well aware." He jumped up, and swung at me. I dodged the punch, and hit him in the side.

"Eat that Elias." I said. He smiled, then roundhouse kicked me. I hit the floor, stunned. I picked myself up.

"Didn't know you were that flexible." I said. Elias smiled again. I forgot how quiet of a fighter he was. I ran at him, slid past him, then back flipped onto him. I drove him down, then jumped off and RKO'd him.

"Damn, that looked like that hurt." Jaune said. Elias stood up, and punched me in the stomach. More people started crowding around the ring, cheering us on. Those people called people, and they called others. Soon the whole gym was packed.

I looked at Elias with a grin on my face. He ran at me, and I ninja vanished behind him, and pulled him to the ground, pinning him.

"I'm winning today." I said, then head butting him. His auora was low, I could feel it. He started panting, and sweat was beading off of his forehead. I went in for the kill. I sprinted at him, and slammed him to ground. I kneeled on his back, grabbed his arm, and started bending it.

"I tap out. I TAP OUT!" Elias screamed. The gym erupted in cheering. I helped Elias up, and hugged him.

"You're like what, 1-42 or something now right?" He asked.

"Yea, I am." I answered.

Yang jumped into the ring, grabbed my arm and raised it in the air. Everyone cheered for me, but it suddenly went quiet. Ozpin appeared, and looked at us.

"Ethan, Elias, please come with me." Ozpin said.

* * *

Elias and I sat in two chairs in front of Ozpin's big desk.

"So, there's some stuff I was, ill informed of." Ozpin said, pushing his glasses. Elias and I looked at eachother.

"What do we need to update you on?" I asked.

"Your service." Ozpin said. Elias sighed.

"Yes, we served in the Militia of Remnant. I served for 5 years. Ethan served for 2." Elias said.

"We served multiple combat missions, and I left when Timestan was abandoned." I said.

"I was medically discharged after I got shot to my left leg." Elias said. I looked at him.

"Damn dude, that sucks." I said.

"Is there any affects from your time there still?" Ozpin asked.

"PTSD and depression." We answered at the same time.

"Okay. Well, I know you are both excellent fighters, and that are on our side now. Thank you both for answering my questions. You may now go back to enjoying your weekend." Ozpin said. We stood up, and walked to the elevator.

"Well, that was fun." Elias said.

"Yea, you can call it that." I said.


End file.
